Complicaciones
by Monica11113
Summary: Isabella tiene como hermano a Sam Uley,ella tambien quiere ser mujer loba,pero cambiara su forma de ser cuando conozca a los Cullen en el instituto?
1. Capitulo 1 Comienzo

Capitulo 1 - Comienzo

Bella POV

Me desperté temprano para vestirme,me puse unos shorts vaqueros y una camisa azul con estampados que para mi gusto eran muy bonitos,me puse los calcetines y los zapatos...(*)

Despues de vestirme,me fui al baño y me peiné el pelo,me lo alisé y bajé.Cogí mi mochila de color malva y di un beso a mi padre y a mi hermano,Sam,aunque cuando quería molestarlo le decía Sammy..

-Hasta luego!Tengan cuidado.-dije mientras salía a toda prisa para no llegar tarde mi primer dia.

-No te preocupes,estaremos vigilando.-Me dijo Sam,aunque sabía que el estaba hablando de rondar por ahí y mirar a ver si había vampiros cerca..

Una de las cosas que odiaba era que Sam y papá eran lobos,y yo aún no había conseguido esos poderes,yo quería ser loba,quería serlo,pero no podía hacer nada,estuve años esperando conseguir los poderes,y nada..

Jacob aún no sabe porque a veces hacemos reuniones en privado,ni tampoco entiende las historias sobre vampiros y lobos,es como mi hermanito pequeño.

Estube pensando en todo esto todo el trayecto,hasta que llegué al instituto,entré a la oficina y me presenté.

-Hola,soy Isabella Uley**(Queda extraño el nombre,pero mas extraño si hubiera puesto Isabella Swan no creen?)**

-Hola preciosa,ya sé quien eres,he visto en los papeles tu nombre,toma este plano del instituto y el horario-me dijo mientras me daba todo.

Miré el horario y me tocaba Sociales así que saqué mi plano y busque donde era,no tenía que caminar mucho,ya que solo tenía que al entrar ir a la derecha al fondo,la ultima clase..

Le salude con la mano con gesto de despedida y fui directa hacia mi clase,cuando entré me acerqué a la profesora.

-Hola,soy Bella,soy nueva.

-Ok,ve a sentarte,estoy a punto de comenzar..

Me fijé entonces de que estaban todos en sus sillas mirandome,algunas chicas enfurruñadas supongo yo,me senté en la mesa que estaba en frente al escritorio de la seño,al lado no estaba nadie,así que aprobecharía para atender a la clase y no tener que responder a las preguntas que me harían..

El dia transcurrió sin incidentes,por no decir que me tropecé con mis propios zapatos al salir de clase de la tercera hora e ignoré las risas y estupideces de la gente detras mia,salí directa al comedor,pues tenía hambre,no demasiada,pero hambre..

Cogí una bandeja y puse un plato de pollo con arroz,ensalada y un refresco de coca cola..Fuí a sentarme en una mesa que estaba vacía,solo habían una chica a la que vi en la clase de naturales,y el chico tenía los ojos rasgados,supuse que era asiático,me senté en frente a ellos.

-Hola,disculpen,pero prefería sentarme con ustedes antes que con los imbéciles-dije señalando a una mesa en la que estaban los que y las que criticaban de mi..

-No pasa nada-Me dijo la chica que antes se había presentado como Ángela.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo el chico-Soy Ben..

-Hola Ben-esto me parecía una conversación de lo más estupida,parecía un sitio de alcolicos donde la gente dice sus problemas..

Entraron por la puerta unos 5 chicos,la rubita era alta y de pelo ondulado con un lunar en el labio superior derecho,y el chico que le agarraba de la mano era musuloso y alto,luego entraron una chica pequeñita,como una duendecilla,y el otro chico alto,un poco musculoso,de pelos rizados y rubio..El ultimo entró solo,alto,de pelo color cobrizo y bonito..

Cuando dejé de mirarles me fijé en que la gente le miraba abobada,como si fueran estrellas de cine..

-Son los Cullen-me dijo Ángela sin que yo le hubiera preguntado nada,así que me sorprendió la respuesta..

-Ok..No son muy habladores ¿verdad?

-No,solo hablan con ellos mismos o con el profesor,no son muy habladores,prefieren ser mas discretos,aunque es imposible,me he fijado en que van en el coche de Edward Cullen,el de pelo cobrizo,los padres son Esme y Carlisle Cullen,y los hijos son Emmett,el fuerte,Alice,la duendecilla,Jasper el alto rubio y Rosalie,la que parece modelo-me dijo mientras me miraba.

-Bueno,supongo que serán guapos,pero no les veo nada en especial a ninguno-me guardé la idea de decir que el unico que era guapo(al menos para mi)era Edward,éste miró de soslayo a nuestra mesa,intenté no mirarlo pero no lo conseguí,miré sus ojos y fruncí el ceño,esos ojos color esmeralda es como si me recordara a algo que me dijo mi padre,entonces el dejo de mirarme,y yo tuve que salir por la puerta a darme un respiro y ha hablar con mi padre en cuanto terminaran las clases..

Cuando terminaron las clases estube a punto de irme,pero al salir del instituto,una mano me agarró mi brazo izquierdo..Su tacto era suave,y un poco cálido.

Me volteé y vi a Edward Cullen.¿Qué querría?

-Hola-le dije indiferentemente.

-Hola,perdona por ser descortés,pero siento que te he visto antes,aunque no lo olvidaría..Tu ojos me son familiares..-me dijo mientras me miraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño.

-Perdoname Edward,pero no sé de que me conoces,quizás nos hayamos visto,pero creo que es imposible,mi padre y mi hermano me han educado en mi casa,y e sido yo la que ha querido hacer el instituto.

-¿No tienes madre?-preguntó curioso.

-La verdad,es que preferiría no hablar de eso,me debo ir..-Contesté enfadada,jamás hablaría de mi mamá,¿Por qué?Porque no la llegué a conocer,mi papá me dijo que murió cuando nací,pero mi hermano me contó la verdad,se había ido..Mi hermano y yo somos hermanos biológicos,por supuesto..

-Perdoname si dije algo que no debía haber hecho,¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

-No creo que sea buena idea..

-¿Por qué no?

-Mi hermano,Sam Uley,se enfadaría mucho si llevo a alguien a mi casa..

El de repente frunció el ceño y me soltó el brazo..

Yo le di un beso en la mejilla insconcientemente y me fui saludandole con la mano..


	2. Capitulo 2 Historias

Capitulo 2 Historias

Bella POV

Por el camino a mi casa me quedé preguntandome a mi misma por qué el me había preguntado tanto sobre mi vida,mis ojos,mi casa,mi madre..No entendí mejor cuando me soltó cuando le hablé sobre mi hermano,a lo mejor se le haría tarde al llegar a casa.

Llegué a mi casa con el ceño fruncido y cabizbaja.

-Hola-dije en un susurro sabiendo que podían escucharme..

Subí a mi cuarto y cerré con pestillo,aunque no sé para qué si todo el mundo aqui era fuerte menos yo..Puse la maleta al lado de la mesita de noche y me senté en la cama,abrazando mis rodillas,pusé mi rostro escondido entre las rodillas y comencé a llorar..¿Por qué Edward Cullen había sacado el tema de mi mamá?¿Por qué me resultaban tan familiar sus ojos?¿Qué estaba pasando en todo esto?

Sin darme cuenta caí rendida en el mundo de los sueños,donde todo era de color..

-No,hija!-Escuché una voz detras de mi,yo llevaba la misma vestimenta que como me había dormido,me volteé para ver esa voz,era mi madre..

Con una cariñosa y timida sonrisa en su pálido rostro,ponía su brazo derecho hacia arriba,como para querer tocarme...

Era rubia de pelo ondulado que le llegaba un poco más arriba de el pecho,sus ojos eran de un color amarillento,pero cuando sonrió un poco más vi sus afilados colmillos,entonces me di cuenta de que el sueño se volvió una pesadilla..

-¡Mamá!-Grité,esto no podía ser real,mi madre no era vampira,me estaba volviendo loca..

-Si,hija?-Me incito mama mientras se acercaba a paso lento.

-Tu no eres vampira,dije caminando hacia atras unos pasos hasta que por mi maldita suerte me tropecé y me cai de culo,entonces mi madre se acercó más rápido a mi enseñandome sus dientes y entonces Edward se abalanzó a ella..

-No!-Grité mientras me ese momento apareció Sam por la puerta y se sentó a mi lado mientras las lagrimas brotaban por mis mejillas..

Me puso en su regazo y me preguntó.

-¿Para Bells,por que lloras?

-Tuve una pesadilla enorme-en realidad,por una extraña razon,no lloraba porque le hicieran daño a mi madre,en todo caso,ella me había hecho daño durante todos estos años desde que nací,tenía miedo por Edward,pero no lo reconocería.

-¿Quiéres contarme la pesadilla?Dicen que si la cuentas te sientes mejor..

-Creo que prefiero guardarme mi pesadilla para mi..-Dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas,en estos momentos pasaba de contarle nada a mi hermano,aunque supiera que el guardaría mis secretos,ni yo misma entendía mis pesadillas,me tranquilicé y le dije a mi hermano que se fuera que ya estaba mejor y me hizo caso,entonces busque un vestido para ponerme y unos tacones del mismo color.

Mi vestido era azul,corto y sin mangas, me llegaba a la altura un poco mas abajo del culo,con unas bambas negras**(*)**

Una vez vestida me peiné el pelo y pasé de alisarmelo,decidí que mi cabello ondulado quedaría perfecto con el vestido y las bambas,y me puse una diadema azul fuerte,casi negra..

Ya estaba preparada para esta noche,ya que hoy había una leyenda sobre vampiros y hombres lobo.

Ya de noche decidí salir por fin a la reunión quileute,ya que todos estaban ahí y faltaba yo solamente.

Allí estaba todo oscuro,y lo único que lo iluminaba era una fogata que a los alrededores habían troncos acostados,todos estaban sentados en los troncos y había un sitio libre al lado de Jacob.

-Hola-me dijo Jacob mientras me sentaba.

-Hola Jake-dejamos de hablar porque Billy hiba a empezar a contar la historia.

-Esta historia que os contaré hoy es de como y que caracteristicas suelen tener los Lung,uno de los primeros quileutes que existió,conoció a un vampiro hacía ya mucho tiempo,Tai Lung vió como ese estúpido vampiro de tez pálida,unas ojeras bien marcadas,unos ojos de un color rubí como mataba a uno de sus hijos,Tenyi Lung,mientras éste atacaba en forma licántropa a este inhumano ser..

Tai Lung hizó ejercitos,manadas y manadas,aún sabiendo que no era bueno crear tantos lobos y que cada uno debía seguir con su vida,pero Tai Lung ya no pensaba,habían matado a su hijo,¿Cómo os comportariais vosotros con la misma situación?

Tai Lung y su manada de lobos fueron a por ese extraño ser...

No sabía por qué,pero Billy miró hacia mi padre,y mi padre hacia Billy,luego Billy siguió contando la historia,yo ya no pude seguir escuchando,¿Por qué esa mirada tan extraña?No entendí nada..Interrumpí la reunión y me levanté.

-Perdonenme,perdoname Billy por interrumpir una de tus historias,pero debo ir a un sitio,no volveré muy tarde,como mucho antes del amanecer del sol.

Todos me miraron extrañados con expresión de .. ''¿Y ahora a dónde irá esta?''

Crucé el sendero del bosque y seguí a donde mi instinto me decía,sabía que tenía que hablar con el..Así que pronto y para llegar más temprano empezé a trotar,y poco a poco cuando me di cuenta ya estaba corriendo,llegué a la media hora de empezar a correr..

Llegué al porche de la casa y me paré,había caido en la cuenta de que era de noche y ni siquiera había avisado mi llegada,pero aún así subí los pocos escalones de la entrada y di menos de un tock tock y Edward abrió la puerta,y en el momento frunció el ceño..

-Edward..Necesito hablar contigo por favor..

El vaciló un momento y entonces asintió,cerrando la puerta tras de sí,y nos dirigimos a paso rápido hacia el bosque,a mitad de camino me cansé y me paré..

-Oye Edward,yo no soy atleta,¿podrías aligerar un poquito el paso ? ¿Ah?

Se volteó y me miro con cara de sorprendido..

-Oye,nadie es atleta como tu-le dije mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Tu..¿Estás cansada?-Dijo sorprendiendose aún.

-Un poquito monton..

Entonces sonrío con ternura y se acercó a la altura de mis ojos..

-Lo siento.-Me dijo..

-No te preocupes!-Terminé de recuperar el aliento y me senté en un tronco que había cerca de mi,el se sentó a mi lado..

-Bueno Bella..Ya estamos aqui..¿Deseas contarme lo que piensas?

-Bueno..Es que..Yo...-Entonces el hizo algo en lo que yo me sorprendí,me puso en su regazo con una ternura grandiosa,y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho,así me resultaba más fácil hablar..

-Es que..Bueno,mi padre y los quileutes suelen contar historias sobre vampiros,quizás me haya vuelto loca pero..

-¿Si fuera vampiro me seguirías queriendo?

**¿Qué dirá Bella?¿Edward le dirá a Bella lo que siente por ella?¿Tendrán algo más aunque tengan familias enemigas?Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capitulos de Complicaciones..**


	3. Capitulo 3 Confesiones

_-¿Si fuera vampiro me seguirías queriendo?_

Yo no había pensado que me dijera esto,pensaba que me diría un si directo,pero tenerle que decir que si..

Era vergonzoso y embarazoso,así que mentí realmente mal..

-No,no te quiero en absoluto,y no te querría,solo vine a preguntarte..

-Sé que me quieres y que podemos ser amigos.-me dijo,no entendí,como sabia que le queria?Tenia facil explicación,soy muy mala mintiendo,pero yo .. amiga?..Nunca nadie me pidió nada parecido..Los unicos amigos que tuve fueron la manada y los que aún no se han hecho de la manada y se están desarrollando..Yo no sabía que pensar así que asentí y el me puso en su regazo,por lo que INSCONCIENTEMENTE puse la cabeza en su pecho,me sentía tan cómoda y protegida,el por instinto puso sus manos a mi alrededor abrazandome..

-Nuestras familias son enemigas por naturaleza,¿Tu crees que dejaran que seas mi amiga?

-Supongo..Que me da igual..

Edward POV

-Nuestras familias son enemigas por naturaleza,¿Tu crees que dejarían que seas mi amiga?

-Supongo..-Pensó durante unos instantes hasta que tuvo una cosa que decir-Que me da igual..

Me alegraba mucho escuchar eso,y una sonrisa se me ensanchó por la boca,pero la borré para que no me viera mi sonrisa,ella me quería,por supuesto,y no hiba a cambiar de opinion,que contento me ponía todo esto..Pero por otra parte y aunque los quileutes y los vampiros nos llevasemos mal,yo no quería que ella se alejara de su familia,de la que le ha querido y cuidado durante tanto tiempo,quizás sea una pequeña lobita,pero era mi lobita..

Bella POV

Edward se quedó pensando durante un largo rato,junto con el sonido del viento me quedé dormida en sus brazos,todo era tan bonito..Todo iluminaba mi rostro..

Esta vez mi madre no me dió miedo..

Ya que cuando aparecí en este sueño ella estaba frente a mi agarrandome de los hombros y con una lágrima corriendo por su angelical rostro..

-Haz lo que tu corazón te diga-dijo mientras me abrazaba,sabía que ella tenía colmillos,pero la quería cerca de mi,así que me abrazé a ella aún más..

Mi increíble sueño se terminó y me desperté en un cuarto de un color rosa muy clarito..

No sabía que hacía aquí ni por qué estaba aqui,ni como había llegado hasta aqui,pero me dió igual,porque la habitación olía a perfume de olor a rosas..

En ese momento apareció Edward por la puerta y supe que no había nada de que preocuparme,pero le ví un poco ceñudo..

-Edward,¿Qué te pasa?-Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama.

Pusé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y el acariciaba aún tenso mis cálidos y blancos brazos.

El me abrazó despues de un instante más hacia el y sus brazos me rodearon la cintura..Entonces me susurró al oído..

-Te quiero,pero debemos irnos..Cierra los ojos.

Me encantó que me dijera que me quería pero hice lo que me dijo,cerré los ojos y entonces supe que el me puso encima de el,entonces sentí que volaba,por lo que me agarré más a Edward y abrazé su cuello..Apoyé mi cabeza en su cuello y esperé a que todo terminara..

Sentí que fueron una media hora y poco más..

-Ya te puedes bajar.-Me í que el me ayudara por lo que le dije..

-¿Podrías ayudarme a bajar?

-No estoy de bromas Bella,bajate ya.

¿Que le pasaba?¿Era bipolar?¿Tienen la menstruacion los vampiros o qué?Dejé pasar el tema..Tenía mucha seguridad..Pero a la vez miedo y curiosidad,¿A dónde me quería llevar?¿A un loquero?Esperé hasta que dejó de caminar y me di cuenta de que estaba en un precioso prado..Pero el seguía a la sombra..

Cuando se fué acercando poco a poco me di cuenta de que el brillaba así como si se reflejara la luna en su precioso y marcado quedé boquiabierta pero al momento siguiente cerré la boca..

El se quedó mirandome y me abrazó..

-No quiero dejarte ir..Es muy egoista,lo se..Pero te quiero..

-Yo tambien te amo..Pero no se que diran mis familias..Ademas,mira la hora que es,va a amanecer y le dije a mi padre que llegaria antes del amanecer a mi casa.

En menos de un instante estube en su espalda de nuevo,y sin cerrar los ojos disfruté de una gran vista mientras el viento azotaba mi piel,mi rostro,mi pelo..

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y Edward me soltó le agarré por el hombro..

Por lo que el solito se dió la vuelta y le planté un beso con ternura,entonces dejé el beso un segundo despues,por lo que yo queria que el quisiera mas,pero se quedó parado,pasmado,entonces enrosqué mis manos alrededor de su cuello y le volví a besar,pase mi lengua por su labio inferior para pedir paso hacia su boca con lo que me dejó y empezó a reaccionar,pusó sus manos en mi cintura y empezamos a besarnos.

-Me tengo que ir ya-le dije en una de las veces que necesité respirar..

-Lo entiendo-me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente y me saludaba con la mano que gesto de despedida y se é a mi habitación tambaleandome..

Pero yo seguía queriendo ser loba..

Y supe que esta desición cambiaría toda mi vida..Pero quería,debía serlo.y esta desición la tomé desde los seis años,era hora de ser la primera hembra de la manada..

Asi que fui hacia mi hermano y le pedí la decisión más importante de mi vida..Una de las que había querido siempre,y hasta tuve celos por mi hermano porque el pudiera tener esa magia y yo no..

Entonces fui hacia el garaje,sabía que el estaba ahí con Jacob,ayudandole con los deberes o lo que sea..

Y ahí estaba,sentado en un banco de trabajo ayudando a Jacob en algun aparato eléctrico chiquitito a lo que ellos llamaron turbo,no me interesé en ver más.

-Samy,necesito hablar contigo.-Esta vez Samy se lo dije de cariño,me gustaba ese nombre,aunque el no se lo tomó así y entrecerro los ojos.

-Es serio,por favor,necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante para mi..

Entonces,preocupado caminó hasta afuera del garaje,nos dirijimos hacia la entrada del bosque ya que ahí no podía escuchar nada Jacob.

-Verás Sam,sé que esto debe ser a su ritmo,pero aún no ha pasado y..

-Quieres ser loba..Quieres ser la hembra de la manada para siempre**(Bueno,en mis historias,espero que en todas,los lobos son lobos para siempre,no son los años hasta que puedan controlarlo,no,en mi historia será lobo o loba para solo por aclararlo,ya saben ;) )**

-Exacto.

-Mira,eres mi hermana y te quiero,sé lo que quieres y por qué lo quieres.

-Mira,no me des la charla sobre lo que debo y no debo de hacer..Solo..-Le dije cortandole y el me cortó a mi..

-Lo sé,pero dejame terminar..Durante estos años había deseado siempre que tu fueras mi pequeña lobita,mi peqe preferida,y sé que quizás esto sea un mal que te hago,pero si tu has decidido esto,tu tendrás que llevar a cabo lo demás,tu te harás responsable de lo que pueda y no pueda pasar,¿Entiendes?


	4. Capitulo 4 Complicaciones

_-Lo sé,pero dejame terminar..Durante estos años había deseado siempre que tu fueras mi pequeña lobita,mi peqe preferida,y sé que quizás esto sea un mal que te hago,pero si tu has decidido esto,tu tendrás que llevar a cabo lo demás,tu te harás responsable de lo que pueda y no pueda pasar,¿Entiendes?_

_Sam POV_

Sabía que era mi hermana,por supuesto,pero tambien sabía que ella había deseado con todas sus fuerzas ser al menos una de la manada,una má esto me repudiara y me tuviera que aguantar toda mi vida,hice lo que me pidió,la hice loba,no pregunten como porque es un efecto muy dificil de explicar,ella al principio gritó un poco pero luego se metió en un profundo sueño,la llevé a la cama sabiendo que se le hiba a quedar la cicatriz que estaba en la muñeca,solo por una pequeña parte de la muñeca,pero sabía que la tendría para siempre.

Entonces me dirigí a mi cuarto pensando en lo que había hecho,aunque no estaba enfadado conmigo mismo,simplemente estaba pensando..

Bella POV

La verdad que fué un proceso muy duro pero en cuanto lo conseguí me profundicé en un sueño sin quererlo ni beberlo como creo que se suele decir,pero esta vez no tuve sueño alguno,simplemente,dormí..

Cuando me desperté me di cuenta de la cicatriz,pero me dió igual,fui al baño y empecé a lavarme los dientes,lavarme la cara,bueno,todo el proceso,y luego fui abajo y me preparé mi desayuno,me lo tomé y me vestí con unos shorts vaqueros oscuros,y una camisa con un corazon de color magenta en el centro..

Cogí mi maleta y me fuí.

Estube pensando en como sería esto..empezando,la nueva..

Salí hacia el instituto corriendo pero en mi forma humana,aún no sabía como me hacía loba..

Estuve todo el dia de la mano de Edward,caminando de un lado al otro,cuando terminamos no salimos cada uno hacia nuestra casa,si no que en la salida de la cafeteria nos sentamos en el escalon,no me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba en su regazo,pero cuando me di cuenta vi a una figura musculosa,cuando empezó a caminar mas hacia mi me di cuenta de quien era..Era Sam..Enfadado,y supongo que sabía el por qué,le había fallado,pero en el amor no hay reglas..

-Bella-fue lo unico que dijo,entonces se puso en forma lobuna y Edward se puso delante de mi defendiendome,pero lo quité de un empujón y sentí una furia tremenda,fuego que bajaba y subía a su antojo por todo mi cuerpo,sin darme cuenta me había sumerjido en el mundo lobuno..

_Cómo has podido hacerme esto Bella?_

_Sam,no has de decirme lo que he de hacer o no ok?_

_Pero estas con un vampiro?me estas mintiendo?como es que tus instintos lobunos no funcionan?Debería haber matado a Edward Cullen cuando tuve la ocación,pero este es el momento.._

Se fué a abalanzar a el pero yo me tiré hacia el dejandolo en el suelo,escuchaba unas voces diciendo..

-Joder,huele a chucho..-una voz aguda y supe que era la rubia hermana de Edward,quién respondía por nombre de Rose

-Que hacen peleando dos quileutes?-Dijo la voz masculina,musculosa y fuerte,Emmett

-Son Bella y Sam-dijo Edward.

Sabía que no podía concentrarme más en ellos y empecé a pelear con mi hermano,defendería a los Cullen..

Entonces se paró en frente a mi,sabiendo que detras tenia a los é polvo con mi pata delantera derecha y le enseñé los dientes..

_No te acerques._

_Cómo me pudistes hacer esto?Prefieres defender a los Cullen antes que a tu propia familia?Por qué?Que hicimos mal?_

_Mira,lo siento,pero Edward y yo estamos saliendo,una relación,novios..Lo sé es imposible ser novia de un vampiro siendo yo loba,pero lo quiero,y siento una atracción muy fuerte hacia el.._

Entonces dejé de ser loba y recuerdo que cuando deje de ser loba sacudi la cabeza,no quería escuchar lo que me diría mi hermano con sus estupidas reprimendas,entonces el salió corriendo en su forma lobuna**(aqui en esta historia,cuando dejan de ser lobos no se quedan desnudos,al menos si quieres tener ropa,pero con ese peso te costará más pelear..)**Tenía rajada un poco la mano y el cuello,pero sabía que se me curarían de un momento a otro..

Antes de darme la vuelta Edward me abrazó.por lo que yo respondí al abrazo..

No sabía que había hecho,había peleado con mi hermano por unos vampiros,aunque al unico que quisiera de esos vampiros era a Edward..

Estuvimos hablando un rato y Alice me dió un abrazo y me dijo que era ya como de la familia,como una hermana,al escuchar esto Rose dejó soltar un bufido lo más bajo posible,aunque yo la escuché,nos reimos todos cuando Emmett me fué a abrazar y casi me deja sin respiración,cuando ya les dije que me tenía que marchar.

Entonces Edward me dió un beso fugaz en la boca y me fuí pensando en lo que acababa de hacer,lo que sabía es que hiba a tener una gran discusion en mi casa..

Esta vez le debía una a Sam así que me prometí a mi misma hacer lo que el me pidiera..

Cuando llegué a casa solo encontré a mi padre viendo un partido de futbol en la Tv,por lo visto era Real Madrid - Barça,y era una redifusión..

-Papá,has visto a Sam?

-Claro,se fué a casa de Emily por algo que le pregunté y no me dijo,dijo que prefería hablarlo con Emily,y saber un poco más respecto a las ''pivas''aunque no sé para qué va a Emily si te tiene como hermanita a ti..  
>-Lo sé papa,gracias por decirmelo..<br>Al instante salí corriendo de mi casa hacia la de Emily,eran como unos 20 metros aproximadamente,pero a mi me parecieron centímetros ya que no me cansé ni un poquito..  
>Cuando entré vi a Sam de espaldas hablando con Emily,quien me vió llegar pero no dijo nada..<br>-...No sé cómo me pudo hacer esto,a su propio hermano,no entiendo por qué ella es así,te conté lo de mamá,sabes como era,pero no puedo creer que ella tenga que salir a ella en vez de a nosotros..  
>Entonces dejé de escuchar y fruncí el ceño,¿Qué sabía el sobre mamá?¿Qué no debía ser yo que si era ella?Preguntas que me rondaban por la cabeza y no paraban de salir una tras otra..<br>-¿Qué..sabes...sobre...m...mamá?-le dije cortandome palabra tras otra..  
>Entonces se dió la vuelta y me vió con ojos abiertos como platos..<br>-Emm...Nada,simplemente estabamos hablando..  
>-Claroo ''No sé cómo me pudo hacer esto,a su propio hermano,no entiendo por qué ella es así,te conté lo de mamá,sabes como era,pero no puedo creer que ella tenga que salir a ella en vez de a nosotros..''-le dije citando sus palabras anteriores entre comillas..<br>Bella,no te preocupes,todo saldrá bien..Todo está bien,no hablan sobre mi,hablan sobre tu futuro..  
>Entonces me dí cuenta de que la voz que escuchaba era de mis pensamientos,así que cerré los ojos y me centré en ellos..<br>_Mamá,no entiendo,por qué me hacen esto a mi ? Por qué hablan sobre mi?Que debo de saber?  
>Hija,no te preocupes,Sam está preocupado por tu..falta de .. como decir...ganas de atacar a .. los vampiros..<br>Mamá,yo no tengo ganas de matar a ninguno de los Cullen,son buenas personas,y no merecen nada malo...  
>Lo sé..<br>Mamá,a mi nunca me dijeron tu nombre...  
>Supongo que tu hermano no decidió decirte nada...Alexandra..<br>_Me acerqué más a ella y entonces aparecimos en un sitio maravilloso,reconocí Phoenix,la playa y mi casa frente al mar,entonces vi a mi madre sentada cerca del mar y las olas del mar casi rozaban sus piernas.._  
>Echaba de menos esto,sabes,no sé si tu padre te contó la verdadera historia..<br>Mamá,necesito saber la verdad..Todo,por favor.._


	5. Capitulo 5 Verdades

_Fué __hace mucho tiempo,quizás ya ni recuerdes nada,pero yo lo recuerdo todo...Fué muy extraño ya que pensé que tu padre y yo no podiamos tener bebes,bueno .. ya sabes..No te voy a explicar como se tienen bebes,supongo que te habran hecho la charla-_Negué con la cabeza-_Bueno,te explicaré otro dia,entonces vuelvo a la historia..  
>Tenía unos 19 años cuando estube en el mismo instituto que tu padre,nos conocimos en la clase de Física y Química,llevaba dias en ese instituto,quizás demasiados,cuando me fijé en el chico que compartía mesa conmigo en esa clase,me di cuenta de que me miraba con ojos tiernos,entonces supe que me enamoraría de el pronto,por mucho que tuviera mal pasado..El y yo los dias siguientes nos llevamos genialmente bien,hasta que meses despues nos pusimos como novios,nos casamos y tuvimos a Sam..Dos años despues antes de tenerte a ti pasó algo inesperado..Algo que no pude llegar a creer...<em>

_Un dia de esos en los que daba un paseo por Port Angeles,estube caminando sin rumbo,tuve una tarjeta de crédito y fuí a mi tienda favorita,compré un poco de ropa,la necesaria para esa semana,pero cuando hiba por un callejón sin salida vino alguien,una persona,no sé quien,pero brillaba como la luz de la luna,entonces lo ultimo que recordé fué la quemazón por todo el cuerpo,sobreviví,sobreviví por Sam,por tu padre y por lo feliz que llagaríamos a ser..Aquella noche fué la peor de mi vida,y no le dije nada a tu padre,porque sabía que el tenía las respuestas a lo que me pasaba,mi sed de sangre no era normal..Y cuando tu padre y yo hicimos..el amor..No llegué a saber que yo podría tener bebes,era extraño,pero te tuve a ti,y tan pronto como te tuve le expliqué a tu padre y a Sam lo que era,al escuchar eso ellos,vi su cara de sufrimiento y preferí irme,irme lejos,contacto contigo gracias a mi poder de poder hablar contigo mediante la mente,nadie sabe nada de esto...Y lo que dijo Sam..De que no quería que fueras como yo se refería a que no fueras vampira..Quizás ya sea demasiado tarde o quizás no,has fastidiado las leyes y ahora eres loba,pero no tienes ganas de matar vampiros..Te quiero hija,y espero que pronto volvamos a vernos..Por ahora no podemos vernos,tu padre y yo hablamos y le prometí no acercarme a ti..Pero te prometo,te juro por mi vida o lo que sea que tengo que te veré.._

_-Mamá,yo no sabía nada de esto,yo te quiero tambien y no sé que hacer,estoy enamorada de un vampiro,pero tambien tengo una familia.._

_-Tu por ahora haz lo que tu hermano te diga,por mucho que te duela,y sé que va a ser duro para ti.._

_-Sabes lo que el me dirá?_

Ella asintió..

_Bueno,he de irme preciosa,te quiero y por favor,prometeme que nos veremos,sea por mente o por realidad..._

_-Lo prometo._

Entonces se terminó la visión y abrí los ojos..

-Mira Isabella,lo he hecho todo por ti,te he querido y dado todo,y ahora estas saliendo con un vampiro,solo te pido un favor..

-El que?-Sabía que venía la peor parte,pero debía hacer caso si quería volver a ver a mi mamá..-Prometo hacer lo que me digas..

-Alejate de el para siempre,comportate mal con el,los Cullen y todos los demás vampiros son malos-cada palabra me dolía,una tras otra,pero el seguía insultandolos..Así que decidí pararle..

-Por supuesto que no hablaré con ellos,si es lo que quieres,lo haré..

-Bien hecho..

Estuve la noche entera encerrada en mi habitación llorando,sabía que no hiba a poder ni siquiera abrazar a Edward y eso me hiba a doler..Quizás era lo mejor,pero sabía que pronto vería a mi madre y me daría animos para seguir esta vida...

Entonces me entraron mareos y fuí directa hacia el baño,y empecé a vomitar en el váter,estube como unos 2 minutos y medio vomitando hasta que me limpié la boca,me la enjuagué y me limpié los dientes,entonces decidí que me iría a dormir..Mañana sería un dia bastante largo..

Me acosté y cerré los ojos..Esa noche esperé la visita de mi madre en sueños pero no la tuve y dormí tranquilamente..

Cuando me levanté sentí los ojos inchados y recordé que ayer había llorado un montón de tiempo,ahora tocaba ser egoísta y egocéntrica..

Cogí mi maleta me vestí limpié los dientes y me bañe,desayuné y me fuí directa al instituto...

Llegué justo a tiempo,Edward se me acercó y cuando estaba a milímetros de besarme cogí el valor suficiente y me alejé dos pasos y le solté una cachetada,dudo que le doliera tanto como a mi..

-¡¿Pero que haces estupido de mierda? Ni siquiera me hables,no me toques!

Le dije mientras le daba la espalda y me dirigia hacia mi clase...

La primera clase que tenía era Lenguaje,Ohh,mi profesora preferida,Rosa,siempre se preocupaba por mi,era muy buena conmigo,pero en esta clase tambien me sentaba en la mesa contigua junto con Edward...  
>Cuando entré a clase me dirigí a mi silla cabizbaja..Ahora vendría explicarle de por qué me siento así de estupida e inmadura..<p> 


	6. Capitulo 6 Clases

Hola,primero que nada a partir del pr ximo capitulo al final de los capitulos responder a los comentarios y preguntas que me hagan a partir de este capitulo,tambien quiero decir que la historia es creada en mi mente,cuando la cre en verano,suelo tener buena mente para las historias,y la otra cosa es que la historia es mia (por supuesto)y los personajes como siempre de la diosa de Stephenie Meyer que nos trajo los mejores best-sellers para mi del mundo entero..  
>La primera clase que ten a era Lenguaje,Ohh,mi profesora preferida,Rosa,siempre se preocupaba por mi,era muy buena conmigo,pero en esta clase tambien me sentaba en la mesa contigua junto con Edward...<br>Cuando entr a clase me dirig a mi silla cabizbaja..Ahora vendr a explicarle de por qu me siento as de estupida e inmadura..  
>Mientras no me hablara no le tendr a que explicar nada..As que decid cuando me sent soltarme mi pelo ondulado y mis flecos,el se sentaba a mi lado derecho y ya ten a puesta una cortina con mi pelo para que no me preguntara nada,pero tambien cabia la posibilidad de que se pusiera a moverme el pelo para hablarme,por lo que entonces tendr a que ser mala de verdad..<br>Escuch unos pasos a la entrada,por lo que un o do humano supuse que no lo llegar a a escuchar..Se acercaba a mi mesa y supe quien que deje pasar el tema y escuch a la profesora quien estaba diciendo el tema,pagina y ejercicios.  
>-Hola.-Dijo la voz que estaba a mi lado,tan aterciopelada,tan...Nonono,no podia pensar en el,ser a peor a n..<br>Lade la cabeza hacia un lado y volv a ponerla en su pocisi n,no quer a pensar ya en el,ya le quer a hacer da o a el aunque sab a que se lo estaba haciendo,y mucho,por m s que yo no quisiera hacerle da o le hac a cada vez m s y m s.  
>Eso era lo que menos quer a,pero a el lo conoc a de poco por mucho que le tuviera mucho amor,mi hermano era de mi sangre,y deb a amarlo como lo que es y como la persona que siempre cuido de mi cuando mi padre no estaba..<br>Entonces la pregunta de la se o fue sobre los sinonimos,cosa que habiamos dado hacia ya mucho tiempo..Levant la mano para que la se o me se alara a mi y como soy su ni a preferida lo hizo..  
>-A ver Bella,dime la respuesta.<br>-Los sin nimos son palabras que se parecen a una , por ejemplo: burro - asno ; gordo - trofollo ; inmaduro - ni ato ... -Deje de decir tantas cosas por lo que igualmente la se o me la dio por valida y puse mi cabeza en mi rostro,me daba punzadas...  
>Cerr los ojos para que dejara de dolerme y vi a mi madre..<br>-Mam !-le dije con alegria-esper tu visita anoche durante todo el momento en el que estuve consiente e insconciente,y no vinistes..  
>-No hija,prefiero darte una visita cuando estes consciente,adem s,no ten a nada que decirte anoche..<br>-Mami, Por qu tan demente y enojada conmigo? Qu hice mal?-La notaba enojada y no sab a por qu ,yo no le habia hecho nada,al menos eso pens ..  
>-Mira,no tengo nada contra ti,simplemente es que no me gusta que seas como tu hermano..<br>-As como?  
>-Lobucha..<br>-Mam ,ese es mi problema,y si te sientes mal por algo que no he hecho yo arreglalo con ellos...  
>-Yo siempre quise una hija vampira,por mucho que me costase..<br>-No mam ,ahora tu eres parte de mi vida y no hace falta que sea vampira para eso...Lo sabes.  
>-Lo s ,bueno,dejando esto de lado quer a venir a darte una buena noticia!<br>Dijo con su rostro de repente iluminado..  
>-ok,dime-Llegu a pensar que mi madre era bipolar o algo por el estilo..<br>-Voy a ir a visitarte pronto,no es genial?  
>-Si,supongo que si...espero verte,pero no en el instituto ni en mi casa,por lo que no s donde me vas a ver..<br>-Bueno,supuse que no quer as estar mas con Edward a tu lado y pens que podr a inventarme una excusa y pasarme por tu clase,digo que te vine a buscar y nos vamos de compras o a alguna fiesta,no sabes cuanto echo de menos eso..  
>-Una fiesta?compras?No creo,ese ser tu estilo,pero a mi me educaron de una manera diferente,ser educada y tranquila,cari osa y timida..<br>Entonces termin la visi n y cuando mir de soslayo a Edward lo vi con los pu os apretados y sorprendido viendome,no creo que hubiera dicho nada alto..  
>Entonces a la mesa de al lado vi a Cristina diciendole a Sheila.<br>-Eii,perrito!muak muak.  
>-Yo no soy un perrito-Le dijo Sheila con voz brusca.<br>Entonces Cristina me lo dijo y empezamos a reirnos,entonces vino la se o de lengua y dijo.  
>-Que pasa aqui cotorras?<br>-Es que se o,Cristina me dijo que sheila estaba toa empana y empezo a decirle,aii perrito muak muak-mientras se lo contaba a la se o la se o empezo a reirse y yo no pude aguantar mas y me eche contra la mesa riendome..  
>Entonces se me borr la sonrisa cuando Edward quit un mech n de pelo de mi cara y la puso detras de mi oreja,entonces tocaron en la puerta y me sent correctamente con el ce o fruncido..Un olor extra o empezaba a oler,algo que me resultaba familiar...<br>Entr una chica rubia con ondas en el pelo,por el pelo por un poquito encima de la cintura..  
>-Buenos dias,vengo a buscar a Bella-Y me dirigi una sonrisa con unos dientes..afilados,como es que no habia caido?Era mi madre,que ciega hab a estado..<br>-Usted qui n es?-Dijo la profesora acercandose a ella.  
>-Soy la mam ,y vengo a buscarla porque el pap me lo dijo-Su voz era suave y aguda,tranquila y mimosa,y hasta cari osa.<br>-Pues claro,llevesela,no importa,Bella,has los deberes..  
>-No se preocupe se o,los har .<br>Cristina y Sheila me miraron con expresion sorprendida por lo que a Cristina le hice un gesto con la mano como que la hiba a llamar..  
>A Cristina la conozco desde la catequesis,imaginate,desde muy peque a,ella tiene unos flecos y pelo que le llega por despues de los hombros,es preciosa por mucho que diga que no,suele llevar el pelo recogido cuando hace entrenamientos de balonmano en el polideportivo por las tardes,ella suele reirse sola y hacerse sus bromas,pero tambien es la que me entiende y escucha..<br>Sheila es un punto y aparte,a sido mi amiga desde 5. de la escuela,antes era mi mejor amiga,pero ahora se hab a vuelto muy pija,ahora solo pensaba en ella misma y se reia por tonterias,no me dejaba terminar las frases y solo pensaba en como le iria con su ''Agoney''Supongo,que lo entend a,el amor es muy bonito cuando te toca con una buena persona..  
>Recog mis cosas y las met en la maleta,menos mi carpeta negra que no me cab a,entonces coloqu la silla y me fu junto con mi madre..<br>Estuvimos rodeando el instituto hasta llegar a las afueras de ste ltimo.  
>-Bueno hija,he estado pensando que como no te gustaban las fiestas ni las compras,podr amos ir a dar un paseo al parque que est a la esquina del final de la calle,llegar amos en dos minutos.<br>-Me encantar a,as podr amos hablar.  
>Entonces empezamos el camino,la ruta,como se llame,para llegar hacia el parque..<br>-Yo,no te he querido hacer da o Bella,simplemente tu padre no me quer a cerca de ti y yo lo entend a,quiz s tu no lo entiendas,pero s que puedes llegar a entender hasta cierto punto..  
>-Mama,ya no soy peque a,lo entiendo,papa y Sam no te dejaron verme porque eras vampira y tenian miedo de que me mordieras o algo ..<br>-No es eso,yo no muerdo personas...  
>Supe en ese instante antes de que mi madre dijera lo de las personas,por qu odiaba a los Cullen en uno de los aspectos,matan vidas que tienen familia,hogar,estudios,y ellos como si nada,no es justo..Quiz s mi madre sea la unica que no bebe sangre de personas..Pero eso me alegra mucho..<br>-Yo soy mas bien de tomar la sangre de animal para seguir viviendo..

Bueno,espero que os haya gustado el cap !Pronto subire otro..! 


	7. Chapter 7 Mamá,te quiero

**Reviews y contestaciones**

**Comentarios.**

**Flexer: **_me encanto y a aparecido al mama haber k pasara y con edward pobrecito vaya_

_contestacion k le a sado haber_

**Contestación: **Bueno,me encanta que te encante...Ya veras que pasara en estos caps,lo se,pobre Edward,me dio mucha pena a mi tambien...

**flexer: **_asi k esa es la historia de bella es muy raro k la madre de bella vampira_

_tubiera bebes pero sera algo del gen de lobo es muy extraño jeje me encanta._

**Contestación : **Bueno,como ya habras visto,cierto,la mama es vampira,tambien me parecia extraño,pero si no hubiera sido la mama de Bella supongo que no habria tanto trama ni nada..Tambien los lobos pueden tener bebes con vampiros,pero nunca han llegado a tener porque nunca se han llevado bien y ni siquiera lo han intentado ;)

**jess yekyytaa : (Son dos mensajes en uno de esta usuaria,my Frieeen!)**_Espera los Cullen no son vegetarianos?  
>bueno en todo caso me gusto que por fin viera a su mamá<br>el proximo cap  
>besitos<br>_

_estubo genial yo no me esperaba que la mamá de Blla la haya tenido cuando ya_

_era vampira y menos que despues de que la combirtieran no se dieran cuenta_

_me encanto_

_besitos_

**Contestación: **Holaa jessiii!Bueno,respondiendote a lo de vegetarianos,Bella aun no sabe si son o no,asi que no puede saber si beben sangre o no humana..Muchas gracias por que te gustara que la mama la viera,pense que no gustaria y que seria muy cutre..  
>Ya lo se,yo tampoco supe,pero me encanta que la mama fuera vampira y el papa lobo ^^ Y por cierto,ya qe no lo explico en el libro,el no sabia nada,el hermano si,pero era pequeño como para entender la gravedad de la situacion,el papa no sabia porque estaba cegado de amor...<p>

**Capitulo 7**

-Espera mama,no entendí,sangre de animal?

-Claro,la mayoría de vampiros toma la sangre de humanos para seguir viviendo,yo me alimento de la sangre de animal para seguir viviendo,aunque no te llena del como estar a base de agua y pan..Por poner un ejemplo.

-Entiendo,no te llega a llenar para casi nada,solo un poco..

-Exacto..Pero supongo que ya sabias que no todos los vampiros beben la sangre de humanos..¿No?

-No lo sabía,me acabo de enterar

-Pues vaya mierda de lo que te explican!

Me reí de la mueca que puso al decirlo y entonces llegamos a nuestro destino..Habían muchos niños y niñas,madres y padres sentados en bancos mientras los niños se tiraban por los columpios y jugaban..Por suerte había un banco de madera libre y yo me senté a la dereche mientras mi madre se sentaba a la izquierda..Me fijé en mi madre,quien no había hablado en estos minutos,y me fijé en que estaba mirando a alguien,seguí su mirada hasta una niña pequeña,con cabellos ondulados,ojos azul fuerte que casi parecían negros,una sonrisa en los labios y un vestidito rosa con un pantalon blanco debajo,tendría entre 6 o 7 años..

Entonces miré de soslayo a mi madre y la vi sonreir..

-Mamá,que piensas?

-Recuerdo cuando te vi una noche,hace ya mucho tiempo..

Tu eras un bebe y quizás no lo recuerdes,pero yo recuerdo todos los momentos en los que te he podido ver..Recuerdo que esa noche,esa vez,estuvistes llorando durante una noche entera,tu padre no sabía como hacerte dormir y tu hermano estaba dormido como un tronco,ni se enteró de que llorabas,entonces cuando tu padre fué a buscar tu biberón,entré por la ventana,era una noche cerrada,y ya me daba igual si tu padre me veía,me acerqué a ti y te cogí,te llevé conmigo al sillon en el cual te calmaste de inmediato en mis brazos..En ese momento supe lo que era la felicidad de una madre..

Me miró con una sonrisa,y me fijé en que una lágrima sobresalia en su rostro..

(Bueno,una lagrimita,ya saben,no importa,los vampiros pueden llorar aunque suele ser sin lagrimas,esta vez la mama lo dijo de corazon,dijo lo que sentia,y sentía hasta su corazon cuando dijo eso..)

Inmediatamente se limpió la lagrima de su rostro mientras se decia..

-No puedo estar llorando,los vampiros no lloran,sollozan..

Entonces sonreí y me acerqué mas a ella..

-Mamá,yo te quiero,y se que no puede ser,papa licantropo,Sam licantropo,yo licantropa,tu vampira..Pero siento que eso me da igual,siento que te quiero y no siento como suelen decir ellos que hueles mal,para mi hueles como cualquier otra persona..

-Quizás para ti huela bien..Pero para los licantropos huelo muy mal..

-Y yo qe soy?un poni?-Le dije,entonces se empezó a reir..

Cuando me fijé vino la niña pequeña con una pelotita de color magenta,se acercó a nosotras con una sonrisa en su rostro..

-Hola,quieren jugar?-Nos pregunto

Las dos negamos y yo di el motivo ..Como siempre,mi madre siendo una gallina..

-Bueno cielo,es que somos muy grandes ya para jugar,ademas nosotras somos muy fuertes y te hariamos daño al pasarte la pelotita,ya que con el simple roze te hariamos daño..

Entonces sonrio y se despidió..

Ahora mi madre y yo teniamos una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que haras con Edward?

Esa pregunta me despisto,yo no habia pensado que me preguntaria eso..La miré a los ojos y luego me puse cabizbaja..

-Aun no sé,me dijistes que hiciera lo que mi hermano me dijera,y es lo que estoy haciendo..Por mucho que le tenga que hacer daño..

-Bueno,supongo que sé lo que te dije,pero no sé que tendras que hacer para mantenerte lejos de el..

-Mamá,no se..

-Haz lo que tu corazon te diga..

-Mama,te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Dime..

-Eres bipolar o eres una vampira con personalidad multiple? Se que los vampiros no enloquecen..Pero tu ...

-Estoy loca,ya lo se xD

Estuvimos hablando durante toda la mañana,hasta que miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las 15.36

-ohh,mierda,me van a matar..-Le dije a mi madre mientras me levantaba del banco..

-Por que?

-He de llegar a casa nada mas venir de clase,osea,como tardo 5 minutos en llegar,en mi casa deberia estar a las 14.20 !

-Tranquila..

-Que le digo si llego tarde entonces?Es mejor evitar eso e ir directa a mi casa.

Nos dimos un beso,recogí mi maleta y mi carpeta y empece a correr..Sintiendo el aire que hacia que mi cabello bailara al compas del aire..

Cuando por fin llegué cerca de mi casa empezé a bajar el ritmo..

Me acerqué a mi habitación y dejé la maleta encima de la cama,ahora solo tenia ganas de pasear por el borde del mar,tocando la arena con mis pies..

Me solté el pelo y me puse unos minishorts,una camisa sin mangas y salí hacia la playa,entonces me puse a caminar despacio,pensando en como habia pasado mi dia..

1ºHabia prometido hacer caso a mi hermano

2ºNo habia hecho caso a Edward y lo habia tratado como a una mierda,y eso me dolia..

3ºHabia visto a mi madre en persona por primera vez en mi vida..

Cada vez se me hiba haciendo un cumulo mas grande en la cabeza asi que deje de pensar y me sente al borde del mar echada hacia atras mientras el calor abrasador me daba de frente,entonces una figura tapo la luz..

Quien sera?bella aguantara la promesa de no hacer caso a Edward?La madre es bipolar? Todo esto y mucho mas en los proximos capitulos,dejen reviews!


	8. Capitulo 8 Dolid

Pensé que podría llegar a ser Edward...Pero en cuanto abrí los ojos quité esa idea de mi mente,me levanté y le abrazé con mucho entusiasmo,era el niño al que siempre quise como a mi hermanito,mi Jake..  
>-hola preciosa-dijo mientras me rodeaba con sus enormes brazos mi cintura y yo le abrazaba,siempre nos habiamos abrazado asi,desde pequeños..-Tengo que venir a verte mas veces a la playa de La Push..<br>Dijo mientras nos reiamos a la vez,deje de abrazarle y le di la mano,ambos dimos un paseo por la playa mientras la luz se hiba apagando poco a poco...  
>Emmm..Y que tal por el instituto?<br>-Jake,de verdad,no quiero joderte con mis problemas,son uno tras otro y paso...  
>-En serio,puedes contarme lo que quieras,siempre estaré aqui para escucharte...<br>-Pues..La verdad que un poco mal..  
>-Y eso..?<br>Dijo en tono preocupado mientras me miraba ceñudo..  
>Tenía que cortar la parte de vampiros y lobos,no le podia decir: ''Pues mira,lo que pasa es que vivo en un mundo donde los lobos y los vampiros se llevan mal,y como yo soy loba y estoy enamorada de un vampiro,no me puedo enamorar de el porque por si no lo sabes mi madre es vampira y mi familia loba''Se quedaría como...Qe?<br>-Pues nada..Mal de amores..  
>-Mal de amores?-Dijo alterado,no entendí su motivo,Y que importaba si me encontraba mal o no?En ese momento el se paró y yo hice lo mismo..Me giré sobre mi misma y lo miré a los ojos.<br>-Que te pasa?  
>-Como puedes tener mal de amores?Quien puede hacerte daño?<br>-Jake,pero que coño te pasa?No es nada,mal de amores simplemente-dije enfadada,pero fué un error,ya que el tambien se enfadó aun mas..  
>-Nadie puede hacerte daño!No a tii!Ru no te mereces a los estupidos de mierda de las esquinas!Te mereces a alguien mejor!-Dijo el gritandome,entonces grite yo tambien..<br>-De que o quien quieres que me enamore?De tii!Quieres eso?Pues no puede ser!Porque no puedo enamorarme de alguien que me grita por cosas que son mis cosas-le grite,en ese momento me di media vuelta y me limpié una lagrima-Jacob Black,espero que madures..  
>Entonces salí corriendo hacia mi habitacion corriendo,llegué a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta de un portazo,entonces me acoste boca abajo,y luego me puse mi almohada encima,empecé a llorar y llorar,me habia peleado con mi mejor amigo,con el unico que conseguia que yo me mantuviera en pie,con el unico que podia confiar..<p>

**Jacob POV**

Pero que idiotez habia hecho?Habia gritado a mi Bells..  
>-De que o quien quieres que me enamore?De tii!Quieres eso?Pues no puede ser!Porque no puedo enamorarme de alguien que me grita por cosas que son mis cosas-dijo ella alterada mientras una lagrima empezaba a salir por su sonrojada mejilla,al darse cuenta ella,dio media vuelta y se limpio sus lagrimas mientras dijo-Jacob Black,espero que madures..-Eso fué lo que mas me dolio,y sobretodo me dolio cuando se hecho a correr de mi,seguia furioso,pero no con ella,si no conmigo,habia destrozado a la unica persona que llegue a querer mas que a nada en el mundo,era la que en mis peores momentos me escuchaba,la que me abrazaba o me achuchaba mientras esos dias de terror cuando murio mi madre yo no paraba de llorar..<br>Recuerdo aun como murió mi madre,y yo lo precensie...Yo estuve en la parte de atras del coche mientras mi madre,con su cabello castaño me sonreia y me decia:  
>-No pasa nada vale Jake?Pronto estaremos en casa..<br>Ese dia hubo un gran atasco por un choque de dos carriles,sin querer mi madre para no llegar a chocar tambien se desvió del camino y el coche cayó al mar,entonces el coche empezó a llenarse de agua mientras mi madre no se podia soltar del cinturon,yo me solte y mi madre entre gorgoteos dijo: .jake,corre salvate y no mires nunca atras..  
>Cuando empeze a nadar tan rapido como pude,me fije en que ya no vi a mi madre,solo vi en el limite de las costas a la gente gritando y gritando...<p>

Todos estos recuerdos me vinieron en mente...Habia hecho daño a Bells,la unica persona que querria yo para siempre,porque ella me enseño a amar,ella me enseño lo bonito del amor,lo que es querer de verdad,y lo que es hablar con el corazón,cosas que jamas podria decirle por verguenza,y quien le hubiera hecho daño a Bella,a mi princesa,las hiba a pagar muy caras..Me dirigí hacia mi casa evitando las miradas de mi padre o de Paul quien se encontraba hablando animadamente en el sofa con mi hermana Rachel que habia venido de vacaciones hacia casi 1 semana y la encontraba rara pero me daba igual en estos momentos...Me dirigi a la comida y empece a enfadarme aun maas...Que habia hecho?

**Bella POV**

Aún quiero a Jacob,aun lo quería y aun lo querré,hice algo que no debí haber hecho,contarle la verdad,porque por eso empezo a enfadarse y entonces volvi a recordar,por que su cambio tan drastico cuando hable sobre mal de amores?Quizás hubiera dicho algo equivocado...Y debia disculparme,pero ahora con quien debía hablar era con Sam...Camine a trompicones escaleras abajo y pregunte a mi padre sobre donde estaba Sam..  
>-Sam acaba de ir hacia la casa de Jacob,al parecer Jacob le llamo porque necesitaba hablar con Sam urgente,algo sobre ti,pero no dijo mas..<br>-La he jodido..  
>Dije mientras caminaba al lado de mi padre en el sofá..<br>-Por que?  
>-He hecho daño a Jake,a mi Jake,y no me hace demasiada gracia hacerle daño a el ni a nadie..<br>-No debes preocuparte,seguro que el te perdona y volveis a hacer lo mismo..  
>-Eso es lo malo,y si no me perdona?Y si le hice demasiado daño?Nada volvera a ser igual..<br>Entonces volví a sentir esas nauseas tan incomodas,me disculpe con un gesto en la cabeza y me fui corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño..  
>Empecé a vomitar..Por qué volvia a vomitar dos veces en el dia?Por que?Que estaba pasando?Estaria..?No!Yo sigo siendo virgen..por ahora.<br>Cuando termine de vomitar me limpie los dientes y me dirigi hacia mi habitacion a dormir..  
><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

-Sam,necesito hablar contigo ahora por favor,es sobre Bells-le dije mientras le llamaba desde el telefono de la cocina.  
>-Que pasa con mi hermana?-Pregunto preocupado-La he visto subir escaleras arriba hace menos de un minuto llorando..<br>-Esta llorando por mi culpa..  
>-Que¿?<br>-Espera,te lo puedo explicar,por favor ven y hablamos..  
>-Claro,en medio minuto ya estoy ahí..<br>Me dirigí afuera de la casa para poder hablar mejor con el...  
>Como el predijo,en medio minuto estubo aqui..<br>-Que le pasa a mi hermana!-Dijo alterado..  
>-Primero que nada calmate por favor-al escuchar esas palabras se calmó y su rostro se puso en torno a la preocupacion y la curiosidad..<br>-Que le pasa a mi hermana Jacob?-Dijo en un tono severo y calmado.  
>-Tu hermana se enfado conmigo,bueno,estubo furiosa,pero yo le pregunte nada mas que por qué tenía mal de amores-ante eso el puso mala cara-espera,sabes lo que le pasa a ella?<br>-Es una larga historia,pero cuentame que paso despues..  
>Estube explicandole todas y cada una de las palabras,ante las palabras ''Jacob,madura''torci el gesto y me senté,el se sentó a mi lado..<br>-Tu jamás has querido herir los sentimientos de mi hermana verdad?  
>-Jamas,es muy extraño,con ella me siento especial,siento que el mundo gira en torno a ella,ella es la que dirige mi mundo,la luz que mas brilla de todas las estrellas,estoy enamorado de ella Sam,pero no puedo decirselo..<br>Ante esas palabras se mantuvo callado...Sopesé la posibilidad de que me quisiera pegar ya que una de las manos la cerró en un puño.


	9. Capitulo 9 mal de amores

Ante esas palabras se mantuvo callado...Sopesé la posibilidad de que me quisiera pegar ya que una de las manos la cerró en un puño.

**Jacob POV**

Sam luego se calmo..  
>-Lo entiendo,lo que no puedo imaginar es a ti siendo mi cuñado,simplemente eso-ante eso empezamos a reirnos juntos,pero luego siguió hablando-sé que la quieres,todo el mundo lo sabe,menos ella que aun esta cegada por el estupido de Edward Cullen..<br>-Edward Cullen?En serio?-No pude creerlo,por ese tio lloraba ella?  
>No habia escuchado mucho sobre ese Edward Cullen,solo que era un rompecorazones sin alma,y que el era un solitario un chulo y un pijo porque tenía mucho dinero.<br>Desde que vinieron hacia unos dos años no paraban de recorrer los rumores sobre lo guapos que eran,en algunas de las reuniones antes de que vinieran,los describian tal y como eran,pero jamás los llamamos Cullen,los llamamos los fr'ios,como en las demas historias..Pero no mucho mas de eso habia escuchado sobre ellos..  
>-Como Bells se pudo bajar al rango de salir con uno de ese tipo?No le hacen falta ni el dinero ni nada,y menos,yo no quiero que ella tenga rencor hacia la gente..<br>-Bella dejo a Edward cuando le dije a ella que lo hiciera,por una extraña razón la encuentro diferente,la encuentro mas sola,siempre en su cuarto,ya casi ni habla ni come,es como si ya no pudiera vivir,pero sé que pronto volverá a ser quien es..Por que ella es Bella Uley y luchará por lo que quiere,pero jamás por esos Cullen,porque yo la dentendré..  
>-Si en algo puedo ayudarte avisame-todo con tal de alejarla de el..Por mas que ella pensara que yo fuera un capullo,lo era porque la queria..Y porque la amaba..<br>Estuvimos hablando un rato mas mientras se hizo la noche..  
>Bella POV<br>Cuando desperté vi que la luz del sol entraba por mi ventana...Me vestí y me dirigí hacia el instituto..  
>Edward POV<br>Como cada segundo de mi existencia empezaba a aburrirme empecé a escribir todo lo que sentía,una carta hacia Bella que jamás le entregaría..  
><em>``Bella:<br>No recuerdo bien que hice mal,por qué me dijistes adios,por qué ya no te puedo abrazar y tenerte entre mis brazos,te quiero,siempre te querré,desde el momento en el que te vi,senti misterio,pero luego me enamoré de ti y supe lo que era Cúpido y sus flechas,porque gracias a el he conseguido saber que mi corazón existe gracias a ti,y ahora mi corazón vaga por las calles esperando que tu,amor,vuelvas a quererme como lo hacias,porque si no,mi corazon se desvanecerá,estare solo eternamente,y jamás te olvidaré,ante estas palabras podría llegar a llorar,ser un vampiro sensible,pero es imposible llorar,es imposible negar que te amo y que sin ti no existo,que sin ti la vida es un vacio enorme,tambien decirte que eres la unica a la que jamás quise,por eso cada mañana rezo,cosa que no hacia hace tiempo,a Dios,cada mañana ruego a Dios que el te de mi corazón,su candado junto con su llave,porque sin ti,mi corazon va contigo..Ahora,que he de hacer?Ahora que no estas,todo vuelve a ser como antes,Alice me obliga a ponerme ropa y a comprar,mientras que antes no paraba de rogar conocerte,ahora siempre me pregunta,por que no puedo conocer a Bella?Seremos buenas amigas...Le suelo decir que no puede verte porque tu ya vives tu vida,porque te has olvidado de mi,y porque ya no me quieres..Ella jamas se cree eso pero yo le digo que es cierto y que no se haga tantas iluciones..Como echo de menos tus abrazos y caricias,besos y habladurias...Tonterias,pero igual mente te amo con toda mi existencia,y se que sin ti ya no tuyo .. Edward Anthony ''  
>Guardé la carta en un cajón de mi mesa de noche,y la puse ahí...Como deseaba dormir,desear dormir y soñar con Bella,con lo que algun dia podriamos llegar a ser...Como desearía ser humano,que ella tambien lo hubiera sido,poder haber sido novios,casarnos en mi prado preferido,tendríamos tantos hijos como ella quisiera,y que viviriamos felices y comeriamos felices,Jasper rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos..<br>-Edward,puedo pasar?-dijo mientras pasaba.  
>-Claro,supongo que necesito hablar contigo..<br>-Claro,dime..-Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado en mi cama,aunque solo la tenía de adorno..  
>-Bueno,quería saber sobre los sentimientos de Bella-abrió la boca pero sabía que hiba a decir ''peero no la he conocido tanto como para saber sus sentimientos''-La has visto en el instituto,poco pero la has visto,necesito saber que es lo que ella siente sobre mi,que sintió ese dia que tuvo la pelea con su hermano,que sintió cuando me vio por primera vez,cuando me quiso por primera vez,tu eres el unico que puede ayudarme,y te necesito...<br>-Edward,sabes que eres mihermano pequeño,pero debes pasar pagina,si ella de verdad te quiere volverá contigo,y no será demasiado tarde...  
>Entonces dejé de hablar y empecé a recordar los momentos en los que hablabamos..<br>_-¿No tienes madre?-preguntó curioso.

-La verdad,es que preferiría no hablar de eso,me debo ir..-contestó enfadada...

-Es que..Bueno,mi padre y los quileutes suelen contar historias sobre vampiros,quizás me haya vuelto loca pero..

-¿Si fuera vampiro me seguirías queriendo?

-No,no te quiero en absoluto,y no te querría,solo vine a preguntarte..

-Sé que me quieres y que podemos ser amigos  
>-No quiero dejarte ir..Es muy egoista,lo se..Pero te quiero..<p>

-Yo tambien te amo..Pero no se que diran mis familias..Ademas,mira la hora que es,va a amanecer y le dije a mi padre que llegaria antes del amanecer a mi casa.  
><em>No te acerques.<em>

_Cómo me pudistes hacer esto?Prefieres defender a los Cullen antes que a tu propia familia?Por qué?Que hicimos mal?_

Mira,lo siento,pero Edward y yo estamos saliendo,una relación,novios..Lo sé es imposible ser novia de un vampiro siendo yo loba,pero lo quiero,y siento una atracción muy fuerte hacia el..-lei en su mente  
>Todos esos momentos en los que me abrazaba,en los que me queria,momentos que jamas olvidaria..Porque a ella la quería,y la quería de verdad...Pero no podía tenerla atada a mi,ella elegía su vida y yo la mia..<br>-Oye Jazz te voy a ganar al Gear of War 3 y no voy a esperar a que vengas aqui para terminar el modo coop..!-Dijo emmet desde la habitacion contigua,entonces vi a Jazz corriendo a toda mecha hacia la otra habitacion,escuche un golpe y un Auch! Por voz de Emmet,como sono hueco el golpe,se escucho Rose diciendo:  
>-Ya no tenemos que esperar a saber si Emmett tiene la cabeza hueca o no!1-Todos nos reimos ante ese comentario por lo que Emmett se defendio diciendo.<br>-Cariño,me dio con el mando de la XBOX360 ! Eso duele..  
>-Pero si eres vampiro,cabezota!<br>Sali de mi casa y empecé a dar un paseo por las calles de Port Angeles..  
><strong>Bella POV<br>**Me desperté con los ojos realmente hinchados,pero antes de empezar a despertarme volví a vomitar,me mire al espejo,estaba un poco mas blanca de lo normal,sería por ser loba o algo,hoy ya era sábado por lo que decidí dar un paseo por la playa...  
>Empecé a mirar la luz del amanecer por la playa,el sol con un cielo anaranjado,entonces sentí que unas manos me rodeaban y que ponia su barbilla en mi hombro..<br>-Lo siento-Dijo Jacob a mi oido..  
>Entonces empece a enfadarme,y mucho,así que quité sus manos de mi cintura y camine mas alante y decidi darme la vuelta para plantarle cara..<br>-Pero tu quien te crees que eres abrazandome asi?  
>-Yo..Bells,lo siento,por favor,perdoname..<br>-Gracias a ti aprendí a ser rencorosa,y ni en La Push puedo relajarme porque me persigues,lo peor de todo es que he hablado con Sam y está de tu parte,los dos me dais un tremendo asco..  
>-Y yo preferiria que estuvieras muerta!-Entonces me mordí el labio,senti la sangre,pero me daba igual..<br>-Eres un estupido chucho sarnoso!.  
>-Como dices?lo vino a decir la estupida que se cree las fantasias de hadas..<br>-Eres una mierda Jake,no se como pude llegar a confiar en ti...  
>Entonces me di la vuelta,no queria saber nada mas de el en mi vida,pero se me olvidaba algo y me di media vuelta de nuevoo..<br>-Se me olvida algo..  
>Me acerqué a el y sonrió acercndo su cara,por lo que aproveché y le pegué una cachetada por lo que le dejé la marca morada de mi mano..<br>-Un recordatorio ^^  
>Me di la vuelta y me dirigi a mi casa mientras Jake se hiba a su casa refunfuñando..Yo sonreí por tener el coraje de pegarle una buena cachetada,pero escuche unos aullidos con el sonido del trueno a mi espalda...Entonces me di la vuelta...<br>-Jacob!-Grité,había conseguido ser lobo,pero no había nadie a mi lado para ayudarle,por lo que acudí a ponerme en forma de loba..  
>Todo se volvió de un color rojo sangriento..Entonces empezé a ser loba..<br>_Jake,relajate para poder decirte..-_Le dije tranquilamente.._  
>No puedo,no puedo tranquilizarme,me has hecho daño,no entiendo por qué lo veo todo rojo,no entiendo nada sabes?-<em>me dijo gritandome_..  
>Lo se Jake,sé lo dificil que es al principio,pero dejame ayudarte en esto..<br>No te pienso escuchar,a ver Bella,tu sabias esto?Sabias lo de licantropos?  
>Lo sabemos todos,Sam,yo,Leah,Jared,Paul..Algunos mas,todos somos lobos,faltan pocos para ser lobos..Por favor,no me grites,al menos aqui,porque tendré que hacerte caso...Una larga historia..<br>Gritarte?Hacerme caso?No entiendo,por favor,explicame..  
>Vamos a casa Jake,he de hablar con Sam y con Billy y Paul,ellos están en tu casa..-<em>le dije mientras hacia señas a que me persiguiera...


	10. Capitulo 10 La fiesta

_Vamos a casa Jake,he de hablar con Sam y con Billy y Paul,ellos están en tu casa..-le dije mientras hacia señas a que me persiguiera...  
><em>**Jacob POV  
><strong>En esos instantes en los que Bella me llegó a hacer daño,en ese mismo instante en el que ella se dió media vuelta,empecé a temblar,pero que me pasaba?Me sentía furioso...Entonces empecé a ver rojo,empecé a sentir el dolor y calor que recorría por cada una de mis venas,sentí que tenía cuatro patas,sentí muchas cosas en ese instante,despues de un rato de hablar por pensamientos nos dirigimos a casa de mi padre,aunque yo le perseguí...Y si era cierto?Y si era un chucho sarnoso?  
><em>No te quemes la cabeza Jake,estaba enfadada y lo sigo estando,pero en esto te ayudo..Oks?<br>Ok,solo que...Nada,dejalo,así que ahora puedes leerme los pensamientos?  
>Nahh,solo es esto de cuando estas en forma licantropa,nada mas...<br>A ok..  
><em>**Bella POV  
><strong>Llegamos en 30 segundos y medio a casa de Billy por lo que me concentre en volver a mi forma humana..  
>-Espera aqui-le dije en forma humana ya..Entre a casa y llamé a Billy y a Sam..<br>-Billy,Sam,venid,es Jake,se ha hecho lobo delante mia...  
>-Te ha hecho daño?-dijo Sam alarmado,por lo que negué con la cabeza..<br>-Simplemente le hice enfadar cuando no debí,,,Osea,en La Push..-Sam me miró enfadado-lo sé,no debí..  
><strong>Emmett POV<br>**-Mee aburrooooo-Dije mientras salía de mi habitacion-Quiero jugar al escondite!  
>Todo el mundo me miró con una mueca..<br>-Quee?  
>-Tienes casi 90 años,eres mayorcito como para jugar al escondite no?-Dijo Jasper..<br>-Y tu tienes casi 140 años,no eres menor para estar haciendo el amor o pidiendole matrimonio a Alice cada 2x3?  
>Ante eso se empezaron a reir y yo tambien..<br>Bella POV  
>Habían pasado ya casi 4 dias de que Jake se había hecho lobo,todas las noches seguía vomitando sin saber cómo ni por qué,en una de las veces me hice un test de embarazo pero siempre ponía que no estaba embarazada...<br>Por lo que ya no me preocupaba de eso...Pero tambien estaban Quileutes vs Cullen...No me podía ni siquiera acercar a el...Le echaba de menos,por supuesto..  
>Ese dia fuí al instituto...Elena,una amiga que tenía del instituto,empezó a hablar conmigo en la hora de la comida..<br>-Oye Bells,que te parece ir a una fiesta esta noche?Te divertirás..  
>Entonces miré a Edward y vi que me miraba,entonces sentí un dolor tremendo.<br>-Acepto,desearía divertirme por una vez en mi vida,sentirme humana de verdad..  
>Ella sonrió ante mi comentario..Con ella podía ser yo,decirle lo que sentía..<br>Estube todo el dia de un lado al otro..  
>-Oye Bella,por favor,podremos hablar ?-Me dijo Edward cuando me hiba a ir..<br>-Oye Edward-dije mientras daba media vuelta y le miraba a los ojos..-Lo siento,pero no podemos estar juntos..Simplemente eso..  
>-Que he hecho mal?Que..Que hice mal?Que..que pude..que..-Su rostro se hiba apenando cada vez mas..-Yo...No..No se..Que hice..mall..por...por favor...ayudame a enten...der..<br>Lagrimas que recorrian por mi rostro no me dejaron ver su rostro...Me eché sentada en el suelo y puse la cabeza en mis rodillas y las manos en mi rostro..  
>-Eso es lo malo!Tu no has hecho para nada nada malo,tu nunca has sido malo..Y por más que me cueste decirlo supongo que no soy la mejor chica que existe!Tu puedes vivir sin mi!Y lo sabes..Yo no puedo vivir sin ti...<br>-Entonces...  
>-Edward,yo no he decidido entiendes-mi voz estaba rota por llorar..-Yo,supongo que ya no somos pareja..Pero yo ya no puedo elejir,eligen por mi..<br>-Entonces el se acercó a mi y clavó su rodilla en el suelo mientras levantaba mi rostro con un dedo..  
>-Oye..Te quiero y...-cuando miro a mis ojos me miro extrañado..-Oye,llevas lentillas?<br>-Que?-dije extraañada,jamás habia llevado lentillas..  
>-Tienes los ojos de un color acaramelado amarillo..-dijo con ternura..<br>Miré hacia otro lado bruscamente,esto doleria mas de lo que creeria..Me levanté y el tambien,entonces le miré a los ojos y empecé a sentir como me habían enseñado a ser con un vampiro...Rencorosa..  
>-Edward,olvidate de mi,es mi problema si tengo lentillas o no,aunque no tenga,es mi problema llorar o no,de dolor,sentimiento,de todo,y no necesito hablar contigo sabes?Por que tu no me necesitas,lo mismo que yo no te ..<br>-Te necesito,te amo,cada segundo que pasa siento que mi mundo se va apagando poco a poco,y aunque no lo creas,tu eres parte de mi vida,y si no quieres,lo entiendo,porque no soy el mejor chico que puede haber,pero siempre te he dado lo que has querido,no has llegado a conocerme del todo y no sabes como puedo llegar a ser,por favor,perdoname..  
>Cabizbaja,me di media vuelta..Pero el me agarró por el codo y le miré,nuestras caras estaban a pocos centimetros,y sentia su aliento cerca de mi,entonces me besó,cerré los ojos mientras la ultima gota de lagrima salia,el talon de mi pierna izquierda se levanto y entonces le devolví el beso,puse mis manos en su cuello y empecé a besarle como jamás habia hecho,cuando dejamos de besarnos..<br>-Esto es un error-le dije-no debi,besarte..Ç  
>-Fui yo el que te besó-puso sus manos en cada lado de mis caderas-Por favor,vuelve conmigo..<br>-No puedo...yo..Tengo que hacer caso de mi hermano-confese-es el alfa de los lobos,no puedo negar lo que el me diga o si no..  
>-O si no..?<br>-Seré algo así como castigada..  
>-Castigada..?<br>-Basta,ya te dije demasiado,he de irme,esto esta mal...  
>Cuando miré su rostro sentí que el tuvo ganas de llorar,por lo que yo me fui con las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalon,volviendo a llorar,pero sin parar de caminar,le quería,pero ya no podia ser su novia,yo le habia hecho demasiado daño,y eso no era justo,el se merecia algo mejor..<br>Estuve casi toda la tarde tirada en mi cama,pero tan pronto como pude dejar de llorar,busqué ropa para la noche,me puse un vestido **(*) **blanco,que dejaba ver un poco mi espalda..Entonces Elena me llamó al telefono mientras me había sentado a ponerme uno de los tacones,blanco con unas brillantinas por los lados..  
>-Diga?-Le dije a Elena..<br>-Hola Belly,sabes a que hora vas a estar aqui?Que sepas que la fiesta al final es en la casa de Jessica Stanley..Para que sepas nada mas..  
>-Em...Claro,claro,estoy preparandome y ya voy si?Chau..Besitos..<br>Le dije mientras ella se despedia,corté el telefono y seguí vistiendome,me peine el pelo y me puse una diadema negra..  
>Me miré al espejo..Me miré extrañada..Estaba mas..guapa?Tenia los ojos de un color acaramelado como bien había dicho Edward...Podria llegar a ser verdad que podría ser vampira?Entonces me miré mis dientes..Afilados..Ohh no!Me alejé de ese espejo..<br>Me tiré al suelo poniendo las manos en mi rostro..No podia ser...Entonces me acordé que lo mejor sería irme a la fiesta sin ser vista por mi padre..Me levanté y cogí mi chaqueta en la mano..Saludé con la mano al salir de la casa antes de coger las llaves y meterlas en un bolsillo de la chaqueta..  
>Entonces cogí el coche de Emily,supongo que no le importaría,despues de todo,ella siempre me lo presta,fuí hacía la fiesta y por el camino me puse a pensar,como siempre hacía...<br>Cuando llegué aparqué al lado de un coche de color negro,reconocí que era el coche nuevo de Angela y regalo de Ben para ella..Salí del coche y entré a la fiesta,había mucha gente y música puesta a tope hasta que te tupen los oidos,salí a la terraza donde había poca gente y me senté en una mesa de dos sillas..  
>Puse mi codo derecho en la mesa y apoyé mi cabeza en la mano de el brazo derecho..<br>-Hola,puedo sentarme en esta silla?-Dijo una voz cerca de mi..No la reconocía..No sabía quien era..  
>-Em..Si,supongo que no me importa demasiado..<br>-Gracias..  
>Su pelo era oscuro y un poco largo no mucho..<br>-Me llamo Damon,Damon Salvatore..  
><strong>Ohh,genial,nuevo personaje,mas accion,que pasara de ahora en adelante entre Edward y Bella?Que pasara con Damon?Aparecera Stefan tambien?(Por supuesto,Stefan siempre xD,cuando pueda namas..)<strong>


	11. Capitulo 11 Casa Salvatore

_Puse mi codo derecho en la mesa y apoyé mi cabeza en la mano de el brazo derecho..  
>-Hola,puedo sentarme en esta silla?-Dijo una voz cerca de mi..No la reconocía..No sabía quien era..<br>-Em..Si,supongo que no me importa demasiado..  
>-Gracias..<br>Su pelo era oscuro y un poco largo no mucho..  
>-Me llamo Damon,Damon Salvatore..<em>

**Capitulo 11 Deseos  
>Damon POV<br>**Entré a la fiesta del año(por no poder decir siglo,creo que he estado en mejores fiestas,pero mejor guardar ese datito..)Y subí directamente a la terraza,sabía que Stefan estaría buscandome por la fiesta y no me encontraría ^^ . Entonces vi a una chica sentada en una mesa,sola,unas chicas tan preciosas no deberían estar solas..  
>Ella estaba apoyada en la mano derecha..<br>Asi que le pregunte si me podia sentar y cuando acepto me presente:  
>-Me llamo Damon,Damon Salvatore..<br>-Hola Damon,soy Bella,Bella Uley..  
>-Me gusta tu nombre-le dije mientras me sentaba y ella me miró,sus ojos eran de un color rubio,su pelo era oscuro con pocas ondas en su pelo,y lucía expectacular..<br>-Gracias,no mucha gente me lo dice..  
>-Y tambien te dicen que eres muy guapa?-le dije mientras la distancia la acortaba poco a poco acercandome a ella..<br>-Lo sé,tengo un mal dia si no me dicen lo guapa que soy-ante eso nos empezamos a reir ..  
>Ella se disculpó y se levantó,apoyando sus manos en la valla que había en la terraza,para ese momento todo el mundo se habia ido,solo estabamos ella y yo..<br>Me acerqué detras de ella y le susurré al oido..  
>-Que te pasa?Te encuentras mal?-La encontraba triste,cuando me miro vi unas lagrimas brotar por sus mejillas,le limpié una lagrima-no llores,dime que te pasa..<br>Ella miro otra vez hacia el frente cuando fué a empezar a hablar...  
>-Hay veces que desearia ser..Humana-esa respuesta me sorprendió,pero deje que siguiera hablando..-Ser humana y poder ser normal,que todo se arreglara,no conocer a ninguno de los Cullen..<br>-Puedo conseguir que pase todo eso,pero estas segura..?  
>Le pregunté antes de que dijera nada..En ese momento entró Stefan por la puerta y yo cerré los ojos haciendo una mueca..<br>-Disculpame Bella-abrí los ojos y mire a mi hermano-Ey Stefan,que tal tu por aqui?  
>-Oye,no hagas nada malo ok?Te estoy vigilando de cerca..<br>-Oye,sabes que Bella es vampira?  
>El me miró sorprendido y luego la miro a ella..<br>-Desde cuando?-Pregunto el .  
>-Mi madre era vampira,pero yo ya era licantropa,seguro que por eso no paraba de vomitar,hoy me di cuenta de que empezaba a sentir hambre,pero yo no soy así,le dije a Damon cosas que quería que pasaran,nada mas..-Dijo ella tranquilamente...<br>-Tu no sabes lo que dices-dijo el..  
>-Bueno princesa,si así deseas que sea tu vida,ser humana,olvidarte de los Cullen-<em>Pero quien coño son los Cullen?Da igual,mejor hago esto rapidito<em>´-y que todo se arregle..Mirame y conseguiré que sea asi.  
>Ella me miró fijamente mientras yo lanzaba mi conjuro hacia ella..Entonces empezó a cambiar de forma,no habia dicho nada de saber sobre vampiros y lobos,asi que lo deje asi..<br>Su color se volvió un poco mas sonrosado,sus ojos empezaron a ser de un chocolate oscuro,para cuando todo terminó ella me abrazó..  
>-Gracias Damon-Dijo mientras me sonreia abrazada,cuando me dejo de abrazar le pegue un beso fugaz en la boca,luego vino un chico que nos vio besandonos,quizas de un metro ochenta,pelo rojizo y ojos acaramelados..<br>-Bella!Asi que por eso no querias estar conmigo no?  
>Dijo enfadado..<br>Stefan y yo pusimos detras nuestra a Bella.  
>-Quien eres?-le pregunte en voz alta..<br>-Edward Cullen..  
>-Oh,un Cullen,Bella no sabe nada sobre ti,me dijo que le borrara la memoria sobre los Cullen por si te interesa..<br>-Que hiciste que?  
>-Ella lo decidio,no me mires asi..<br>Entonces Bella se cayó en mis espaldas..  
>Bella POV<br>-Ella lo decidio,no me mires asi..-dijo Damon defendiendome,pero quien era aquel chico?Su cara me resultaba familiar,y no sabia de que..Entonces se me borró la vista y todo se volvió negro.  
>Cuando desperté del enorme sueño y pesadilla a la vez me encontré en una sala de un color madera,la sala o habitacion parecía antigua,me levanté de la cama por lo que rechinó al sonar,y me acerqué a la puerta de salida de la salaCamine hacia mi izquierda y me dirigi a otra habitacion..Entonces entré y vi a Damon,estaba sentado en la mitad de un lado de la cama,le empuje hacia atras mientras yo caia encima de el.<br>-Hola preciosa,que bien que despertastes,empezaba a asustarme-dijo mientras ponia sus manos en mi cadera..  
>Yo le sonrei mientras me aprete hacia el y la distancia se acortó.<br>.-Te quiero,lo sabes,pero no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó ayer,me duele la cabeza...Que hora es?-le dije.  
>-Son las 8 de la mañana,pero mejor será que te vayas a bañar y peinar..Yo salgo un momento con Stefan,no salgas..<br>-Ok..  
>Entonces me fuí a bañar mientras intentaba recordad algo de lo que hubiera pasado,pero no recordaba nada,y empezaba a asustarme un poco...Desde cuando no recordaba nada?Tendria alseimer?Solo recordaba que habia un chico de pelo rojizo cuya cara habría visto en alguna parte..Pero nada mas,luego lo vi todo negro y me desperte,hable con Damon hasta ahora..Que pasaria?Por que me defenderian de ese chico?Seria mmalo?Me querria hacer daño?De que lo conocian?Miles de preguntas rodeaban mi cabeza una por una ..Por lo que intenté ordenarlas..Pedi un deseo a Damon,no recuerdo cual,entonces todo volvio a la normalidad otra vez,hable un rato con Damon y Stefan hasta hasta que vino el chico,entonces me defendieron y lo demas no lo recuerdo...Entonces decidí ir a la cocina a comer algo,pero no había nada,así que me senté en una de las sillas del comedor a esperar,entonces mi movil sono y lo cogi.<br>-Diga?  
>-Como que diga?Adonde te metiste?Llevo toda la noche llamandote y no apareces-dijo mi hermano. alterado...<br>-Tranquilo Sam,pronto estaré allí,si puedo..solo espera,pero no me pidas explicaciones,la cabeza me da vueltas aun..  
>-Te pasastes con la bebida no?<br>-No es eso..No estoy borracha,solo que..bueno,tuve una mala noche y me quedé a dormir en casa de una amiga-se me daba bien mentir mientras no vieran mi cara de poquer..  
>-Como que una mala noche?Que te ha pasado?-Dijo mi hermano asustado.<br>-Nada,no recuerdo nada,en serio,me siento..Tan extraña..Me siento..Distinta.  
>-Son los sintomas de que estas empezando a ser una buena licantropa..<br>-Licantropa?...Yo..Que?..No entiendo..Yo no soy licantropa,se lo que es,se lo que son los vampiros aunque no conozca a ninguno..Pero..Yo licantropa?Imposible..  
>-Claro que eres licantropa,claro que conoces vampiros..Pero que te pasa?<br>-No lo se Sam...No lo se..  
>-En serio,que te pasa?No recuerdas ni lo que eres?<br>-Yo no soy licantropa Sam,no me mientas-dije mientras empezaba a llorar porque no me entendia y me sentia impotente-Sam..Escuchame,yo no soy licantropa!Yo estoy bien donde estoy,y hasta no se si volvere,ok?Pero no me grites,no te desesperes..No te asustes,porque estoy bien..Y nada malo va a pasar...Tengo que cortar,necesito...necesito relajarme-le dije mientras colgaba,entonces guardé el movil y empecé a llorar...Por que decia que yo era licantropa?Que sabia el que no sabia yo?A quienes conocia de vampiros?Que estaba pasando?Por que no me acordaba de nada?

**Bueno,espero que les haya gustado,quizas me volvi loca al poner a los Salvatore,pero es que me encantan y me estoy enganchando a ellos tambien,asi que decidi que habria mas drama y accion con ellos por delante...Un beso y gracias por los reviews!**


	12. Capitulo 12 Distinto punto de vista

_-En serio,que te pasa?No recuerdas ni lo que eres?  
>-Yo no soy licantropa Sam,no me mientas-dije mientras empezaba a llorar porque no me entendia y me sentia impotente-Sam..Escuchame,yo no soy licantropa!Yo estoy bien donde estoy,y hasta no se si volvere,ok?Pero no me grites,no te desesperes..No te asustes,porque estoy bien..Y nada malo va a pasar...Tengo que cortar,necesito...necesito relajarme-le dije mientras colgaba,entonces guardé el movil y empecé a llorar...Por que decia que yo era licantropa?Que sabia el que no sabia yo?A quienes conocia de vampiros?Que estaba pasando?Por que no me acordaba de nada?<br>_  
>Capitulo 12 Hundida en mi misma<em><br>_Me acordé en ese momento de mi madre,de mi preciosa madre,no sabía por qué pero la recordaba,cerré los ojos para verla mejor,ahí se veía mi madre,enseñandome a montar en bici,mientras los arboles rodeaban nuestra casa,ella sujetaba mi sonrosada bicicleta mientras yo me intentaba mantener firme en el vehiculo,poquito a poco me agarre a los manillares,entonces mi madre me susurró...  
>-No tengas miedo...<br>Entonces empezaron a aparecerme muchos sueños amontonados,todos juntos,uno por uno,pero eran mas flashes que propios recuerdos,ya que casi no los podía ver con claridad..Todos y cada uno de ellos eran con mi padre,mi hermano,mi pequeño Jake,Embry o Paul,antes y despues de ser lobos,pero algo en mi cambió,me veía extrañada en el propio recuerdo,todo habia cambiado,de pasar todo bueno a pasar todo malo..Entonces todos mis recuerdos se borraron y dejé de ver a todas las personas que tanto quería,pero vinó otro recuerdo a mi..  
><em>-Hasta luego!Tengan cuidado.-dije mientras salía a toda prisa para no llegar tarde mi primer dia.<br>-No te preocupes,estaremos vigilando.-Me dijo Sam,aunque sabía que el estaba hablando de rondar por ahí y mirar a ver si había vampiros cerca.._  
>Entonces todos mis recuerdos se cambiaron,ahora estaba en el instituto,sentada al lado del chico del pelo rojizo al que habia visto en la fiesta,pero el recuerdo tambien se desvanecio en un instante,como deseaba saber quien es,saber quien era,conocerle y saber por qué estaba enfadado conmigo..Pero no podía,porque nisiquiera le reconocía en mis propios pensamientos...La puerta se abrió,estaba Stefan entrando con otra chica..<br>-Hola Stef..-le dije a Stefan,ya tenia un mote de chica para joderle un rato,pero esta vez era de cariño..La voz me salió ronca porque aun seguia llorando..  
>-Bells!Que te pasa?-Dijo alarmado acercandose a mi..<br>-Nada,simplemente estoy un poco triste..-dije mientras las lagrimas me cegaban y volbian a recorrer mi rostro..Cada una con sentimiento,dolor...-Por que no recuerdo nada Stefan?por que no recuerdo quien era aquel chico de ojos acaramelados que estuvo en la fiesta?-..  
>-Belly,hiciste varios deseos a Damon,cosa que te adverti que no hicieras..Lo que pasó fué que esos deseos se hicieron realidad..Y no recuerdas nada..No sé como ayudarte a recordar,cuando Damon quiere algo es imposible quitarselo de la mente..Pero se que con un poco de esfuerzo puedes volver a recordar,sentir y ser como eras,aunque sera muy dificil,decidistes ser humana,porque Damon me dijo que eras vampira,pero algo no encajaba...Tu piel..<br>-Mi familia es licantropa-dije cortandole-no recuerdo el qué pero dijo mi hermano cuando me llamo que yo tambien era licantropa..-entonces baje la voz y deje de hablar..  
>Ese dia transcurrio muy aburrido y triste,Damon no apareció..Al dia siguiente me acerqué a Damon,tenía ganas de estar con el,porque le amaba,y el era mi novio ahora..Supongo,no?<strong><br>**Me quedé dormida en su cama despues de una noche preciosa con Damon,y cuando desperte al dia siguiente me vi vestida con una camisa sin mangas rosa y un pantalon vaquero,ideal para salir..  
>-Pensé que te vendría bien dar un paseo mientras Damon se va con Elena a dar un paseo-dijo con un tono triste que no llegué a saber por qué era..<br>-Claro,un paseo estaría bien,estar tanto aqui al final me va a dar trauma..  
>El se rió y salimos al patio,dimos un paseo por los bosques..<br>-Sería mejor que tuvieras cuidado con mi hermano-dijo Stefan para entablar conversacion..  
>-Por qué?-Dije enfadada,Damon era mi novio,y no me hiba a alejar de el,aunque sentía que engañaba a alguien,aunque no sabia a quien...Yo no creo que esté engañando a nadie,o al menos eso pienso,de haberlo sabido,no habría hecho nada.-Que pasa Stefan?<br>-Nada nada..  
>Sabia que el me ocultaba algo pero no hiba a dejarlo escapar,ahora el tendría que decirme la verdad,tanto que queria entablar tema de conversación y lo va a conseguir..Estaba muy enfadada como para pensar lo que diria..Pero intente ser lo mas tranquila posible..<br>-Quién es Elena?-Vi su rostro dolido y entristecido-es decir,te vi muy triste cuando dijiste su nombre y el de tu hermano...  
>-No me pasa nada,estoy bien,simplemente...Dejalo..<br>-No Stefan Salvatore,ahora me vas a decir que pasa,si no me iré de aqui..-esperaba que esa colara,pero no...¬¬  
>-Eres libre de irte,lo sabes..<br>-No lo sabía,pero igual,no se como irme,solo recuerdo la fiesta y estar aqui..No me quiero ir,ademas,quiero saber quien esa tal Elena que esta Con Deim..  
>Entonces se paró en seco...Dió la vuelta y me miró con expresión dolida y a la vez enfadada..<br>-Elena era mi novia,y me dejo cuando le dije lo que era-_espera,ai me perdi,el estaba con una humana?Que bonito_.Pensé.-ahora está con Damon aún sabiendo lo que es,sabiendo lo que siente por mi,solo que trata de poner un escudo para que nadie sepa nada de lo que puede llegar a sentir,pero es muy facil de saber,ahora esta de novio con Elena y está contigo,por eso te digo que tengas cuidado con el...-Entonces lo vi todo negro..Damon me hacía esto?Por qué?Que habia hecho yo para merecerme esto?Aun asi,quien era el chico pelirrojo?tenia yo algo que ver con el?Por que no recordaba nada de la fiesta?Por que me habia dicho Stefan esto y no me lo habia dicho antes de yo haber siquiera hablado con Damon...Su nombre me producia nauseas ya..

**Que pasara ahora?Todo se arreglara?Sabra Bella todo lo que pasa?Que pasara con su hermano?Ella estara bien o se encontrara mal?Todo esto y mucho mas en los proximos capitulos de Complicaciones!  
>Por cierto,ahora se vera desde el punto de vista de Edward el prox cap,espero que os guste,dejen reviews si quieren,no son obligados..!<strong>


	13. 13 Bella,no me hagas pasar por esto

_Entonces se paró en seco...Dió la vuelta y me miró con expresión dolida y a la vez enfadada..  
><em> 

_-Elena era mi novia,y me dejo cuando le dije lo que era-espera,ai me perdi,el estaba con una humana?Que é.-ahora está con Damon aún sabiendo lo que es,sabiendo lo que siente por mi,solo que trata de poner un escudo para que nadie sepa nada de lo que puede llegar a sentir,pero es muy facil de saber,ahora esta de novio con Elena y está contigo,por eso te digo que tengas cuidado con el...-Entonces lo vi todo negro..Damon me hacía esto?Por qué?Que habia hecho yo para merecerme esto?Aun asi,quien era el chico pelirrojo?tenia yo algo que ver con el?Por que no recordaba nada de la fiesta?Por que me habia dicho Stefan esto y no me lo habia dicho antes de yo haber siquiera hablado con Damon...Su nombre me producia nauseas ya.._

_**Capitulo 13 Bella,no me hagas pasar por esto..  
><strong>_Estaba en mi habitacion triste,que habia hecho yo para merecerme un no por respuesta de Bella?Aun la amaba,y ya no me queria,debia de haber hecho algo malo en el otro mundo para merecerme esto...Segurisimo!  
>Dos ligeros golpes tocaron en la puerta.. <p>

-Quien es?-Dije curioso pero sin ganas de levantarme de mi cama,estaba triste y desolado..  
>Entonces entró Alice diciendo ''Yo,Alice,que tonto!Sabes que era yo''<br>-Paso de leerte los pensamientos,no tengo ganas de nada,ni siquiera se por que estas aqui.. 

-Venga ya Eddie..Pon cara bonita,vamos a tener que ir a la fiesta,ademas,alli va a estar Bella-al momento en el que escuche quien hiba a ir..Dije: 

-Me apunto a tus compras de esta tarde.. 

Su sonrisa se puso de oreja a oreja y nos fuimos de compras,ella compro sus vestidos y los de toda la familia,y yo compre los mios,mas bien dicho,Alice me dijo lo que tenia que comprar..Cuando llegué a mi casa me vesti y me peine,pero con el mismo peinado desgarbado a lo Yeahh!Segun dice mi familia,durante mi mas de noventa años de...no vida,el pelo desgarbado me quedaba genial.  
>Entonces sali a la fiesta de Jesica,como la odiaba,entré a la fiesta con Emmett y Rose,mientras Alice y Jasper vendrían mas tarde con Esme y Carlisle,así que nos metimos en la fiesta,cada uno por su lado.. <p>

-Ed!Has venido!Que guay!-Dijo la peliroja,Jess.. 

-Emm-Hola Jessi,que tal?-Como odiaba llamarla Jessi,ella no se merecia ese nombre,solo que por la formalidad.. 

_Que lindo es,me encanta como me trata,se nota que estaba con Bella para acercarse a mi,lo que era muy timido decir que si a la hora de decir que si a la peticion de tuenti,ni siquiera sabia que el tenia tuenti...  
><em>Que asco me daban sus pensamientos,que pasa?Un vampiro no podia tener tuenti o que? 

-Claro que si,dije que hiba a venir y aqui estoy,pero si me disculpas he de ir a la terraza,tanta gente me da tanto mareo... 

Le dije fingiendo que me encontraba mal.. 

_Uff,claro que puedes salir a la terraza,a mi no me importa... 

Pero en sus pensamientos estaba planeando como quedarme mas tiempo con ella,aun sabiendo que eso seria imposible,cuando fui a la terraza vi algo inesperado...  
>Bella se había quedado dormida en la mesa,estaba con la cabeza encima de sus debiles brazos..Me acerqué a ella en un intento de mirar si estaba o no despierta..<br>Pero estaba absolutamente dormida.. 

-Bella-le susurré varias veces,mientras le movia,pero la ver que no se movia la cogí en brazos y la llevé abajo,mientras pasaba por todos los que hiba caminando,Esme y Carlisle hiban viniendo,cuando me vieron con Bella en brazos se asustaron.. 

-Se ha quedado dormida en la terraza..La llamé varias veces pero no despierta.. 

-Entiendo,llevala a casa,ahora iré yo para mirarle a ver que le pasa..  
><strong>Jessica POV<br>**Puadj,vi como mi Edward cogia a Bella en sus brazos,como me hacia esto?Me ponia los cuernos?no lo podia creer,estaba con otra..Ahora debía ver que podría hacer,el estupido de Mike ya no me valía de nada,que tenía Bella que no tenia yo?Yo lo tenia todo y ella nada..Asi que no lo entendia..  
><strong>Bella POV<br>**Cuando me desperté estaba en la que ahora era mi habitación,salí abajo y encontré a Damon,así que me paré,le mire,y di media vuelta,no queria hablar con el.. 

-Eii Bella,que te pasa que no me hablas?-Me dijo Damon mientras apareció delante mio y me sobresalté.. 

-Damon,no tengo ganas de hablar,y menos contigo.  
>Me agarra por mis codos y baje la cabeza. <p>

-Que te hice yo ahora?  
>Me dijo mientras me apretaba demasiado fuerte. <p>

-Le hice saber que tambien estabas con Elena Damon,a ella le haces daño y solo te preocupa jugar con las personas..  
>Entonces lo ultimo que recorde fue que me tiro contra una pared y el dolor punzante de la cabeza al caer contra los cristales de la mesa que estaba junto a la pared..<br>Al despertar todo se me hiso extraño,me desperté en una sala de color rosa muy suave,conocía estos gustos,pero no sabía de quien..Entonces levanté la mirada y miré todo el sitio,estaba muy bien decorado y con muebles blancos o azul clarito que quedaban muy bien con el tono de la pared.  
>Traté de levantarme pero algo me impedía que me moviera,alguien me habia empujado hacia atras no con mucha fuerza para acostarme de nuevo,entonces lo reconoci,pelo rojizo...Alto...Palido...Ese era el chico al que vi en la fiesta? <p>

-Ohh Bella,que bien que te encuentras bien!Empezaba a preocuparme... 

-Que?..No..Que?-No entendia nada de lo que decia...-Que hago aqui? 

-Te encontre en la fiesta,estabas dormida en la mesa,entonces te traje en brazos hasta el salon,de repente volastes contra la pared y te abristes una brecha-intentaba recordar pero nada habia pasado asi,no era asi,quien era el?porque me contaba una mentira? 

-No es verdad,yo estaba con Stefan,Damon...-su nombre me dio dolor de cabeza-Yo estaba con los Salvatore..

-Quienes son los...?Bueno,dejalo,sera mejor que descanses,ya hablaremos luego,cuando te encuentres mejor-dijo mientras me tocaba con su palida mano mi frente..Cerré los ojos y me eche hacia atras..No entendia nada,quien era el?De que me resultaba familiar?Por que mintio diciendo que me habia quedado dormida en la fiesta?No aguanté más y me volví a quedar dormida,estaba derrotada,en el mundo de los sueños escuché una voz a lo lejos,de una chica,con unos ojos color miel...entonces venía corriendo hacia mi asustada,el sueño cambio a una noche,yo estaba en la cuna,y esa chica me acunaba en sus brazos...

Por la mañana,cuando conseguí despertar,sentí el sol dando de pleno en mi cara,por lo que me dolieron los ojos a causa de la luz..Me levanté poco a poco de la cama,tenía ganas de seguir dormiendo,pero no podía dormir mas,me estiré y los huesos sonaron a causa de que siempre me sonaban cuando me estiraba..  
>No entendía donde estaba,me resultaba familia la casa,pero no sabía donde estaba,fuí al baño y me miré al espejo,mi pelo estaba hecho una completa mierda,que habia pasado?Cuanto tiempo habia dormido?Por que llevaba una camisa roja que dejaba ver mi ombligo y unos shorts vaqueros con un cinturon..Cogí un cepillo y empecé a cepillarme el pelo rapidamente..<p>

-Te estropearas el pelo-dijo una chica rubia que estaba detras mia..

-Emm...Ni si quiera se donde estoy,por favor,dejeme cepillarme mi pelo tranquila...

-Anda Bells,dejame que te ayude.-Dijo mientras me quitaba el cepillo de la mano y me cepillaba el pelo despacio,poco a poco,quitando de enredo a enredo..Cuando llegó a la entrada del cabello me dio una punzada de dolor..

-Aaauuuchhh!-Grite de dolor..

-Ohh no,Carlisle!Creo que se le han saltado los puntos-dijo horrorizada la chica,pero quienes eran?Por que me resultaban tan familiares esos nombres?

**Bueno chicos,hasta aqui el cap de hoy,se preguntaran,i como es esto de que si estaba con los Salvatore como llega a la casa de los Cullen?Pues muy facil,lo explicare aqui brevemente,Bella ha tenido un sueño real,solo que ella lo ha visto,es uno de sus dotes de vampira,puede ver el futuro,lo vive y luego pasa,por supuesto que seguiran los Salvatore,pero ahora en la realidad,a lo mejor no se encuentran en la fiesta ^^ depende de como me encuentre el dia en el que lo escriba,bueno,espero que les guste el cap...Bella no recuerda sus nombres aun,pero cuando duerme...Bueno,ya veran que pasara...Un beso a todos...**


	14. 14 Amigas

_-Aaauuuchhh!-Grite de dolor.._

_-Ohh no,Carlisle!Creo que se le han saltado los puntos-dijo horrorizada la chica,pero quienes eran?Por que me resultaban tan familiares esos nombres?_

_**Capitulo 14 Recordando**_

Entonces vinó un señor rubio de aspecto de unos treinta años de edad...Me llevó en brazos hasta el salon,o sala de estar,una vez allí me acostó comodamente mientras me ponía una manta por encima de mis caderas...Me miró preocupado la cara y un suspiro de alivio salio de su boca..  
>-No pasa nada,solo se le ha levantado la herida,no ha llegado a abrirse ni nada,no tiene ni convulsiones ni dolores de cabeza,está bien,pero,Rose,he de irme al hospital,dejala dormir aqui mismo,necesita descansar...Verdad Bella?<br>-Me siento dolida..-Fue lo unico que pude decir entre tartamudeos,el señor al que respondía al nombre de Carlisle trajó una aguja y me dijo que era un sedante,así que al momento me quedé dormida y empecé a soñar..  
>Vi el rostro del señor que respondía por Carlisle,pero le veía en un tiempo como si ya hubiera pasado,el y yo hablabamos animadamente en el hospital,en la sala de espera...Entonces vi otro rostro,el de la chica que respondía por Rosalie,ella estaba conmigo en unas compras por Phoenix,pero de repente vi otro rostro,el de un chico,alto y fuerte como un oso,que me daba un abrazo de los que me dejan sin aliento,vi el cuarto rostro,este era de otro chico,pero menos musculoso y rubio de cabellos dorados y rizados,con su mirada me defendia,ese rostro cambio a otro,esta vez el de una chica,era preciosa,su cabello era negro como la tinta,pero daba saltitos de alegria mirandome,vi otro rostro,el de una mujer,su mirada reflejaba maternidad,se veia que era muy buena persona,entonces ese rostro cambio a otro,el del chico del pelo cobrizo,Edward?Empezé a recordar sus nombres tan de repente..Carlisle,Rose,Emmett,Jazz,Alice,Esme,Edward...Mi Edward...no..Noo!Entonces,que habia pasado con Damon Salvatore,Stefan o incluso Elena?Por que habia despertado en esta habitacion cuando estaba con ellos,todo era algo muy extraño,debería de creer lo que me dijo Edward,era el unico que estaba conmigo esa noche,aunque despues no recuerde nada...Que extraño era todo...Recordaba,pero no lo que había pasado que contaba Edward,me habia quedado dormida?cuando?Por que me habia quedado dormida si yo recordaba que habia besado a los Salvatore...?<br>Entonces dejñe de pensar,simplemente me relaje en mi propio sueño y deje que mis sueños vagaran por donde le dieran la gana..La verdad que durmi durante toda la noche realmente bien,no tube ni pesadillas ni sueños,era algo asi como ''Una noche sin sueño''**(Siempre igual xD cuando estoy escribiendo una historia me salen titulos por toa la cara,los estoy apuntando todos xd!Ya veran lo ke are con esto!)**

-Venga Bella,despierta.-Dijo Alice entrando con una bandeja..  
>Sonreí y me senté adecuadamente cuando le vi,le echaba muchisimo de menos..La habia tenido tan cerca y no la habia reconocido..Igual que Rose...Pero nadie habia sabido lo que habia pasado,lo que podia haber sido una sola ilusion,lo que habia sido algo llamado hermanos Salvatore..Habían sido...tan reales.Y ahora pensar que solo eran un trozo de imaginacion que aun me quedaba..Pero bueno...No todo es como parece,lo raro es que era tan real..Tan...me sentia tan extraña,libre y feliz..Pero ahí no entendia por qué..Que habria pasado en la fiesta que habria terminado asi de mal como para estar desmayada?Bueno,la verdad me da igual,porque ahora tenía delante mio a una chica con una bandeja de comida que quería como a una hermana..<p>

-Sé lo que pasó,por alguna extraña razón podía ver lo que tu podías ver,pero Edward no podía leer mis pensamientos,todos estos dias han sido muy extraños-dijo Allie mientras ponia la bandeja en mis piernas y yo empezaba a comer primero por la ensalada..-No entendía porque era como si yo pudiera leer tu mente,poder ver lo que te pasaba,aun asi,tuviste un pensamiento que no me gustó-al momento me sonroje al recordar lo que paso entre Damon y yo...

-Quienes son ellos?-le pregunté.

-Los hermanos Salvatore,los conocí en tus pensamientos,buscaré información sobre ellos,no te preocupes...

-Si que me preocupo..-cogió el tenedor que tenia en mis manos y con un rapido momento cogio una aceituna y la metio de lleno en la boca..

-Come y calla vale?Si te digo algo tiene que quedar entre nosotras,juralo..

-Lo juro por el rey Maltazard(El de Arthur y los minimois xD)

-Lo digo en serio.

-vale.

-Bueno,al parecer y segun lo que he buscado,parece ser que tu y segun mitos,eres una vampira milagrosa o algo por el estilo,no preguntes como,pero se porque vomitabas,al ser loba,y como los vampiros son lobos vs vampiros,pues como eras loba y estabas destinada a ser vampira..pues eso..ahora has pasado ese drama de vomitar y dejaras los vomitos a un lado,ahora eres vampira y loba..como piensas decirselo a tu familia?

En ese momento me quede callada y el tenedor se me cayó dentro del plato..Pensaba que eso habia sido parte de mi sueño,que no era vampira de verdad...Que todo habia sido una mentira...Y que no habia pasado nada de eso durante esos interminables meses..

-Bueno,no se como decirles que soy vampira,ellos son lobos...

-Vale,Bella,has de hacerme un gran favor,tendras que quedarte con nosotros una temporada,hasta poder explicarle la verdad a tu familia sin que se enfaden o algo por el estilo...

**Que dificil es poder elegir entre una familia u otra D= Cuando eres vampira y loba,cuando tu familia va en contra de los vampiros...Tu que harias?Bueno,espero que les haya gustado este cap,espero que entiendan que no puedo tener mucho tiempo para esta preciada historia,para la que deseo un final feliz,pero nunca se sabe... ^^ Bueno espero poder hacer bien los proximos caps porque seran algo inesperado... :O Ahora en serio,algo inesperado,los mas sentimentales gritaran y todo xD**


	15. 15 Ohh No!

_-Vale,Bella,has de hacerme un gran favor,tendras que quedarte con nosotros una temporada,hasta poder explicarle la verdad a tu familia sin que se enfaden o algo por el estilo...  
><em>**Capitulo 15  
><strong>-Supongo,que no me importa quedarme aqui durante un tiempo,supongo que será lo mejor...Supongo..

_**2 Dias Más Tarde .**_

Habían pasado dos largos dias despues de que Rose llamara a mi familia para hacerles saber que me quedaría un tiempo aqui para recuperarme.

_**_5_Dias_Despues_**_

Hoy,por fin pude salir de la casa de los Cullen(Y digo por fin porque odiaba tener que estar con tantos cachibaches puestos en mi cuerpo..)Pero algo inesperado ocurrió...

Mi hermano,como no me había visto desde antes de la fiesta,quiso venir a verme hoy mientras Carlisle me quitaba la venda de la cabeza...Con mi oido escuché lo que pasaba en el piso de abajo..

-Hola,vengo a ver a mi hermana para saber como esta..

-Creo que no es el mejor momento-dijo Edward al abrir la puerta,por qué no era el mejor momento?Deseaba ver a mi hermano,por que el no me dejaba?

Carlisle se puso tenso a mi lado,sus venas sin vida se notaban en sus fuertes brazos...Le miré de soslayo mientras seguia escuchando lo que pasaba abajo..

-Mira Edward,se que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias y esoo...Pero Bella es mi hermana y..

-Nada de peros,debes irte de aqui YA! AHORA!-Pero que le pasaba a Edward?Por que gritaba a mi hermano?En ese momento Carlisle salió disparado hacia abajo pero entonces Emmett me agarró por los brazos intentando que no pudiera moverme,lo consiguio,con su fuerza,no podia mover ni un solo dedo.

-NO!Quiero ver a mi hermanoooo!-Grite a Emmett con las lagrimas brotando por mis ojos..

Entonces escuché un aullido desgarrador..Entonces sentí como algun sentimiento dentro de mi,un sentimiento de lealtad,ya no estaba ahi..

Empecé a moverme ferozmente por la camilla en la que estaba,pegué un mordisco en el brazo de Emmett lo que provocó que el pegara un grito y me soltara..Entonces salí corriendo hacia abajo,baje las escaleras y sali al porche,no podía ver a Sam,no le veia,Edward se dio media vuelta cabizbajo,me miro pero no tenia sentimientos en sus ojos,y su boca tenia..Sangre!

Entonces cuando empecé a correr hacia Edward,lo empuje hacia un lado,y cuando me pare en seco,vi a mi hermano a mis pies,desangrandose por un lado del cuello...

Me arrodille sin fuerzas en mis pies,mis mano se quedaron como un adorno..

Los ojos de Sam expresaban horror..Entonces soltó otro aullido,aun mas fuerte que todos los que habia escuchado en toda mi vida..

Cerré los ojos poniendo mi mano derecha en su pecho,donde latia debilmente su corazon..

_No tengo sentimientos..No puedo sentir si tu no estas,quedate por favor,por favor,quedate,hazlo por mi,te quiero como para que me dejes sola en este mundo.._

Las ultimas lagrimas brotaron por mi rostro mientras daba media vuelta sin controlar mis siguientes actos...Mire hacia Edward acercandome a el.._Mounstro inmaduro!_Pensé antes de volverme a mi forma loba y saltar sobre el..Pero todo se fue de las manos...Jasper empujó a Edward por lo que quedo Jasper en pos de Edward,me lanzé sobre jasper cayendo al suelo ya que el se movio muy rapido..Cerré los ojos y me quede en el suelo,aullando,gritando de dolor,sabiendo que ya no necesitaba vivir si no estaba mi hermano..

_Agua...nta...Haz...lo por ... mii..._Esas fueron las palabras que escuche de repente de la voz de mi hermano...Sus ultimas palabras...

Entonces me levante y deje de ser loba,mis puños estaban bien apretados...

-Lo siento-Dijo Edward-No pensé lo que hice...

-No pensaste lo que hiciste,pero matastes a mi hermano..-Dije con una voz vacia,ajena a los sentimientos..

Entonces me di media vuelta y abraze a mi hermano,un cuerpo sin vida,el cuerpo de un familiar al que tanto amé..Al que tanto me ayudo y que no supe valorar...Ohh dios mio que hice mal para que el muriera?Si me querias a mi habermelo dicho,no haberte llevado a mihermano...

Entonces los Cullen se metieron en su casa mientras me dejaron mi minuto a solas con mi hermano..

-Sam-Dije mientras acariciaba su cabello color oscuro..-Se que en estos años no me comporté bien contigo,que lo hice todo mal,que deberia haberte ayudado mas...Pero no,fui una estupida y no se que hacer,te he perdido-Dije llorando y casi ni entendia lo que yo decia-Te amo mucho Sam,habras sido el unico hermano al que habre tenido,pero se que eres el unico y mejor hermano del mundo,te quiero muchisimo Sam y deseo poder cambiar mi vida por la tuya,y que tu puedas seguir viviendo,porque tu lo mereces,y yo no...Han pasado tantas cosas,ahora que tenia tanto que decirte,tanto que contarte,y tu no estas,ahora no tengo sentimientos,es como si hubieramos estado conectados,y me hubiera quedado sin electricidad,ya no tengo ganas de vivir,ya el mundo no existe para mi si tu no estas,ya no soy yo,y tu no eres tu...Y ahora que?Que pasara contigo?Que pasara con la manada?Tu eras el Alfa,y si tu no vives,no se que hare yo ahora...Ahora que te veo asi siento que mi vida no sirve de nada,tu eras con quien podia hablar,y ahora que tu no estas no sirvo ni de trapo...

dos manos agarraron cada lado de mi hombro..Baje la cabeza y comenze a llorar aun mas...

-Debemos entrar adentro,se ha hecho de noche y vas a congelarte...-Esa voz...Esa voz era de una persona que pensaba que no existia,que solo era de mis pensamientos,al que pense que no volveria a escuchar...

Me levante y le mire..Stefan...Salvatore...

Lloré en su hombro abrazando su cintura mientras el me abrazaba por mis hombros,dejando que yo pudiera desahogarme..

Sin sentir como ni por qué me quedé dormida en sus brazos mientras tenia unos sueños sobre Sam..Sobre como me queria abrazaba y curaba mis pequeñas heriditas que me hacia coon la bicicleta..Tantas cosas que echaba de menos y no podía tener...  
>Pero de repente senti a alguien llamandome..<p>

-_"Bella"-_escuché a Sam decir,por lo que me desperté desorientada,estaba en mi cama,pero al sentarme vi a mi hermano,vestido de blanco,mirandome con una debil sonrisa,mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza..

-Sam,ohh Sam!-Empecé a llorar mientras cuando abrían la puerta su voz y su cuerpo se desvanecian(LA VOZ Y CUERPO DE SAM)

**Bueno,la verdad es que he llorado mucho mientras escribia este capitulo,espero que les haya gustado,aunque supongo que no les ha gustado que haya muerto el hermano de la protagonista,y menos que le haya matado el que era novio de ella(La PrOtA)**


End file.
